


Four Letters, Seven Points

by Fanficao3



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Barista Louis, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Italian translation, M/M, Nerd Harry, Scarabeo, Scrabble, Smut, innamorarsi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficao3/pseuds/Fanficao3
Summary: Louis era abbastanza sicuro che un nerd appassionato di scarabeo non potesse essere altro che la noia personificata, fino a quando Harry non gli provò che era tutto il contrario.Italian translation





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Letters, Seven Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356145) by [LibbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites). 



> Questa è solo una traduzione dall'inglese, la storia originale appartiene a LibbyWrites.
> 
> Ringrazio la mia amica Erica per la traduzione e spero che vi piaccia quanto è piaciuta a noi :)
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/f59ae12bcc411c1dbf95633d722fcd68/tumblr_ojwdtxzc7m1unqvuto1_1280.jpg

  

CAPITOLO 1

Ah, finalmente. Quello era il momento migliore del turno al coffee shop, nessun dubbio a riguardo. Soprattutto perché era quel breve momento che seguiva la parte peggiore di ogni turno. L’ora di punta mattutina era sempre stata una sofferenza per Louis. Assolutamente orribile. Il locale, di proprietà del padre di un suo vecchio compagno di liceo, era situato nel posto peggiore in cui un locale poteva trovarsi per una persona così pigra come Louis: proprio al centro della parte più affollata della città, circondato da uffici, negozi e ristoranti. Anche se piccolo e isolato, il bar era sempre pieno almeno fino alle 10 del mattino. Pieno oltre ogni immaginazione. Prima di correre ai rispettivi uffici, impegnati uomini d’affari dall’aria seria e donne nei loro completi costosi si fermavano al coffee shop alla disperata ricerca di caffeina e qualunque cosa traboccasse di zucchero, assonnati e scontrosi, ma soprattutto così maleducati che, santo cielo, ricevere un sorriso o un grazie era praticamente un miracolo. Era una tortura. Una tremenda tortura. Louis, goffo com’era, si rifiutava totalmente di trascorrere quelle mattinate a preparare le bevande. Un paio di scottature e un’infinità di drink rovesciati gli erano bastati per supplicare il capo di spostarlo alla cassa, che non era esattamente la migliore delle soluzioni, considerando che doveva interagire con i clienti. Proprio al suo fianco si trovava il suo migliore amico da una vita. Il buon vecchio Liam, sempre veloce ed efficiente, si occupava ovviamente delle bevande calde. Sembrava quasi un automa durante quelle ore, completamente concentrato e spaventosamente accurato con tutti gli ordini che Louis gli passava. Niall, il ragazzo che Louis aveva conosciuto tre anni prima quando aveva iniziato a lavorare nel coffee shop, si occupava di sandwich, cornetti e tutto il cibo; era la sua passione, o “vocazione” come la definiva lui: Louis avrebbe potuto onestamente affermare che nessuno se ne sapeva occupare meglio di lui, e l’espressione di pura beatitudine dei clienti mentre addentavano ciò che Niall aveva preparato per loro ne era prova. E poi c’era Mark, il ragazzo nuovo (aveva iniziato a lavorare con loro l’anno prima, ma essendo l’ultimo arrivato sarebbe rimasto “quello nuovo” fino a quando non sarebbe subentrato qualcun altro), che si preoccupava di tenere puliti tavoli e sedie nel locale e prendere qualche ordine dai clienti troppo pigri per avvicinarsi alla cassa. Ecco tutto. Questo era il piccolo esercito che affrontava le orde di insofferenti impiegati snob mattina dopo mattina, e che condivideva le restanti ore fiacche della giornata finché il turno serale non sopraggiungeva a dimetterli.  
E secondo Louis il momento migliore della giornata era proprio quello. Quando la folla si disperdeva, quando tutti i clienti assonnati andavano finalmente al lavoro, allora loro potevano fare una pausa, riposarsi un po’ a turno, prendersi un caffè, fumare (nel caso di Louis) o mangiare un sandwich (nel caso di Niall). In genere Louis trascorreva quelle pause con Liam, l’unico che riusciva a sopportare la sua luna storta dopo l’ora di punta. Avendo avuto a che fare con i drammi, gli sbalzi d’umore e le incessanti chiacchiere di Louis per anni e anni, Liam ci era abituato. Si erano incontrati alle elementari, quando la maestra li aveva messi in coppia per la prima gita di classe dell’anno: Louis aveva trascorso tutto il viaggio di ritorno a scuola lamentandosi di quanto si fosse annoiato al museo e del fatto che l’unica cosa divertente erano stati gli scheletri di dinosauro, e Liam aveva ascoltato pazientemente, annuito quando era d’accordo e offerto a Louis metà della sua mela per tirarlo su di morale. Non si erano mai persi di vista durante gli anni a scuola, al liceo, al college, e ora qualche miracolo divino aveva fatto sì che il proprietario del locale decidesse di assumerli entrambi tre anni prima. Quel lavoro era una vera benedizione: lo stipendio era abbastanza decente da permettere loro di non rimanere indietro con le spese durante l’ultimo anno di college. Ora, due anni dopo la laurea, Louis aveva intrapreso un’incessante ricerca di lavoro che però non aveva mai dato buoni risultati, e Liam si divideva tra due lavori mentre aspettava la promozione che gli era stata promessa alla compagnia di produzione; quei momenti di pausa non erano mai sembrati così preziosi. In questa vita imprevedibile, chi poteva sapere cosa sarebbe successo dopo tutto questo? Forse un giorno sarebbero finiti a lavorare in due città diverse. Liam aveva un diploma in produzione musicale. Aveva talento, e Louis era certo che avrebbe ottenuto un lavoro stupendo da qualche altra parte se l’azienda per cui lavorava non lo avesse promosso a una posizione migliore dell’interno. E Louis … beh, una volta era convinto che avrebbe fatto carriera come giocatore di football e che avrebbe viaggiato per il mondo, ma ora era per lo più dell’idea che sarebbe rimasto sempre nella stessa città e avrebbe lavorato sempre nello stesso posto. Ma per ora questi momenti erano preziosi: fumare una sigaretta, stringere tra le mani un’enorme tazza di caffè anche se le giornate iniziavano a farsi più calde, parlare con Liam di tutto e di più … Louis adorava tutto ciò.  
Affianco a lui, Liam si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, sospirando.  
“Amico, hai bisogno di prendertela con calma durante queste ore di punta. Sei un essere umano, sai? Ti serve una pausa ogni tanto” lo avvisò Louis. Nell’ultimo mese glielo aveva ripetuto almeno un centinaio di volte, inarcando appena un sopracciglio e esalando il fumo della sigaretta in una direzione che non avrebbe dato fastidio a Liam.  
Liam si strinse nelle spalle, come faceva sempre. “Non ti preoccupare, sto bene. Sai che ho un massaggiatore eccezionale che mi aspetta a casa, pronto a farmi sciogliere la tensione” ricordò a Louis, muovendo le sopracciglia come un idiota.  
“… Davvero hai bisogno che io ti ricordi ogni dieci secondi quanto siete volgari tu e Zayn? Smettila. È irritante. È nauseante. Per favore” lo implorò Louis, fingendo un brivido. Era davvero irritante quando Liam iniziava discorsi del genere. In realtà Louis non aveva nulla contro la loro relazione, anzi! Era sinceramente felice per Liam, il quale aveva trascorso i primi due anni di college struggendosi per Zayn sin dal primo momento che l’aveva visto: era servito un incontro fortuito per far sì che i due si parlassero. A quel punto anche Zayn aveva perso la testa per Liam, e il resto è storia. Ma erano nauseanti, sdolcinati come il primo giorno. Questa era la sola ragione per cui Louis era contento che Liam si fosse trasferito nell’appartamento di Zayn due anni prima: la parte peggiore della convivenza erano i rumori che venivano dalla camera da letto quando quei due erano insieme. In alcuni momenti Louis si sentiva più solo che mai, ma lui non era fatto per stare in una relazione, perciò andava bene così. Era felice per Liam e Zayn, ma di certo non aveva bisogno di assistere alle loro pubbliche manifestazioni di affetto.  
Liam rise socchiudendo gli occhi e arrossì, fissando il pavimento sporco del vicolo dietro il bar. Eccolo, il “sorriso da Zayn”. Stavano insieme da tanto tempo, ma Liam era ancora il ragazzo completamente innamorato che era quando aveva visto Zayn per la prima volta. Per certi versi era adorabile, ma anche irritante. “Scusa” disse Liam, nascondendosi dietro un altro sorso di caffè. Forse Liam era l’unico che poteva capire veramente la mente di Louis, abbastanza da intuire che quel commento non voleva essere cattivo, ma che comunque proveniva dal lato oscuro della sua mente. La vita sentimentale di Louis era stata piuttosto burrascosa. Non che a lui non piacesse stare con qualcuno, ma piuttosto tutte le persone con cui aveva sperato di costruire qualcosa in passato si erano rivelate completi idioti che non avevano fatto altro che spezzargli il cuore, e all'ennesima volta che la storia si ripeteva Louis di era semplicemente arreso. Non aveva senso. Incontrava dei ragazzi, ci stava insieme per qualche mese e dopo li mollava prima che potessero farlo stare troppo male. Sicuramente si sentiva ancora solo, e non aveva avuto una relazione che superasse le prime due settimane in ... beh, quasi due anni ... ma l'alternativa non era di certo meglio. Liam era fortunato. La maggior parte dei ragazzi sono stronzi. Per questo Louis aveva il diritto di essere acido quando si trattava di cose sdolcinate. Fortunatamente Liam era comprensivo.

Dopo un breve silenzio Liam si staccò dal muro e continuò: “Oh, a proposito di Zayn ...”.  
Louis lo guardò irritato, come a volergli chiedere ironicamente se aveva intenzione di andare avanti ancora per molto con quell'argomento. Ma Liam sollevò la sua mano libera come per difendersi. “No, scemo, non è quello che pensi. Volevo semplicemente chiederti se ti ricordi del suo gruppo di scarabeo”

“Certo che mi ricordo del noiosissimo gruppo di scarabeo del tuo ragazzo”disse Louis. Ricordava della sua esistenza, ma non molto di più. Quando Zayn aveva iniziato a parlargliene, Louis aveva smesso di ascoltare dopo un po', scusandosi più gentilmente che poteva. Scarabeo rientrava nella sua lista delle cose più noiose al mondo, insieme al golf, le enciclopedie e le maratone di lumache. Che Zayn amasse giocare a scarabeo era naturale: quando erano al college si stava specializzando in lingua inglese e ora insegnava inglese. Ovviamente era un grandissimo nerd, una di quelle persone a cui piace usare parole lunghe e complicate nelle frasi quotidiane. Per questo Louis lo guardava di sbieco quasi tutto il tempo, sospettando fortemente che quelle parole nemmeno esistessero e che Zayn le dicesse solo per mostrarsi più intelligente di quanto non sia. Dio, che stupido, quasi peggio di Liam.  
Zayn era appassionato di scarabeo, e ogni tanto si riuniva con altri suoi simili della sua classe del college: il gruppo si riuniva ancora una volta a settimana per giocare. Zayn gliene aveva parlato molto tempo prima, emozionatissimo, mentre Liam lo ascoltava con gli occhi a forma di cuore. Louis aveva iniziato ad annoiarsi talmente tanto che aveva cambiato discorso quasi subito. “Mi ricordo, quindi?” chiese Louis cauto.

“Beh ...” iniziò Liam. Subito tirò fuori l'espressione da cucciolo. Louis sapeva bene che quell'espressione significava brutte notizie in arrivo, oppure che Liam stava per chiedergli un favore. “... Di solito si incontravano a casa di uno di loro, ma questo si è trasferito e nella nuova casa non c'è spazio. Il suo salotto non può ospitare dodici persone, quindi...Zayn mi ha chiesto se possono ritrovarsi qui.”

Louis inarcò esageratamente le sopracciglia, tanto che esse quasi toccarono la linea dei capelli. “Cosa???”

“Dai, solo una volta a settimana! Sabato alle cinque, l'ultima ora di quel turno. È abbastanza tranquillo, giusto? E ovviamente pagheranno per tutto ciò che berranno e mangeranno, dobbiamo solo tenere liberi i tre tavoli in fondo alla sala e servirli, solo questo, proprio come clienti normali, niente di che, giuro.” spiegò Liam, sfoggiando a tutta forza quegli occhi da cucciolo supplicanti. Parlava come se avere più lavoro del solito di sabato fosse una passeggiata; ma entrambi sapevano che non era così, e questa era la ragione dello sguardo supplichevole di Liam. Ovviamente Louis non era il proprietario del locale perciò Liam non aveva davvero bisogno del suo permesso, ma i sabati erano le giornate più tranquille al coffee shop: per Louis erano una scusa per guadagnare senza sforzarsi più di tanto. Perciò il fatto che di sabato si sarebbe radunata una folla di nerd da servire non era una bella notizia.  
“Liam, non dirmi che hai accettato...” disse Louis.  
Gli occhi del suo amico si erano fatti ora più spiacenti che supplichevoli, lasciando intuire che probabilmente aveva ormai già accettato. Cazzo, ovvio che aveva già accettato.  
“Forse” rispose Liam accennando un'alzata di spalle.  
Louis roteò gli occhi, appoggiando la schiena al muro; fece un ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta in un silenzio irritato, per poi espirare sonoramente. Buttò a terra il mozzicone per poi pestarlo quasi violentemente, contribuendo così alla crescita del cimitero di mozziconi pestati che si stava formando all'angolo del vicolo. “Sei tremendo, Liam. Ti voglio bene ma sei tremendo, mi farai lavorare di sabato, mi farai servire un branco di noiosi e odiosi nerd...” si lamentò.  
“Non sono nerd. E non sono odiosi. Non giudicarli, non li conosci nemmeno. E a te piace Zayn, lo conosci: non è come dici tu.”  
Louis roteò gli occhi, ma dentro di sé ammise che sì, Zayn gli piaceva. Quel ragazzo aveva mandato in frantumi tutte le idee sbagliate di Louis sul suo conto dopo meno di una settimana che si conoscevano; ora si volevano bene come fratelli. E dato che Louis aveva tantissime sorelle, gli piaceva molto il tipo di legame che si era instaurato con Zayn.  
“Sono brave persone proprio come lui, davvero” disse Liam.  
Louis ci pensò su: dover lavorare il sabato pomeriggio era terribile e lui trascorreva la maggior parte del turno senza muovere un dito, ma con dodici persone stipate per qualche ora nel locale era costretto a lavorare, e questo era inaccettabile. Tuttavia … se trovava una scappatoia che gli avrebbe permesso di non muoversi dal suo posto dietro la cassa, allora forse avrebbe potuto cavarsela … “Che rottura ... Okay, ma a una condizione: sono tutti tuoi, va bene? Io non muoverò un dito, ho bisogno di riposo di sabato. Porta pure i tuoi amici nerd, ma dovrai occupartene tu. Andata?” chiese Louis. Non aveva intenzione di lavorare il finesettimana, era ridicolo.  
“Dio, sei così irrimediabilmente pigro …! Però va bene, andata” accettò Liam roteando gli occhi. “Grazie, Lou” aggiunse sorridendo. Liam era sempre così, sorridente e gentile, anche quando lo costringevano a servire dodici persone alla volta di sabato. Si avvicinò a Louis per stringerlo in un abbraccio caloroso, cazzo, fin troppo caloroso, il ragazzo era forte!  
“Lasciami, stronzo, mi stai soffocando!” si lamentò Louis quasi sofferente. Ma poi ricambiò l’abbraccio perché in fondo glielo doveva: adorava Liam, quel ragazzo c’era stato per lui per faccende molto più serie del dover sopportare un gruppo di appassionati di scarabeo nel coffee shop. Dopo la sua famiglia, Liam era il ragazzo a cui voleva più bene, e aggrapparsi a Liam quando lo abbracciava era un gesto quasi istintivo per Louis.  
Ridacchiarono entrambi quando Liam stampò un bacio sulla tempia di Louis, finchè quest’ultimo si liberò dalla stretta fingendo di esserne infastidito, sfregandosi quel lato del viso con la mano libera come se fosse orribilmente sporco. “Torniamo dentro, idiota. Niall e Mark ci uccideranno” disse, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la porta. Tutto sommato, pensava Louis, ce l’avrebbe fatta a uscire illeso dagli incontri di scarabeo.

 

CAPITOLO 2

Il resto della settimana trascorse abbastanza tranquillamente, per gli standard di Louis. Come ogni settimana cenò con la sua famiglia a casa di sua madre. Tutto sommato era grato del fatto che vivessero ancora vicini, anche se quando le sorelle maggiori o il marito di sua madre iniziavano a chiedergli insistentemente della sua vita amorosa o del suo futuro rimpiangeva la sua decisione di andare a trovarli. Era difficile far capire loro che stava meglio da solo che con qualsiasi idiota che aveva incrociato la sua strada recentemente. Ma almeno riusciva a godersi qualche partita di calcio con gli amici d’infanzia; in più sua madre gli cucinava la pasta, perciò aveva capito che in fondo poteva benissimo ignorare quegli stupidi commenti sulla sua vita personale.  
Anche il lavoro andava bene. Louis si era quasi dimenticato del patto con Liam, almeno fino a quello stesso sabato. Mancavano esattamente cinque minuti alle cinque, e proprio in quel momento vide Zayn entrare nel locale, seguito da un gruppo di persone che Louis non conosceva, e indicare loro i tre tavoli in fondo alla sala. Maledizione. Louis roteò gli occhi, fingendo di essere impegnato al cellulare, mentre Zayn faceva accomodare i suoi amici, per poi andare dietro il bancone per sorprendere Liam, il quale sembrava molto distratto al momento: lo abbracciò da dietro, solleticandogli i fianchi e sussurrandogli chissà cosa all’orecchio. Liam ridacchiò arrossendo, e quella fu la cosa che spinse Louis a distogliere lo sguardo con un sospiro esasperato.  
Mise in pausa il frustrante livello di Candy Crush su cui era bloccato da una settimana, e rivolse la sua attenzione al gruppo di persone che aveva appena invaso il locale. La maggior parte di loro erano ragazzi e ragazze della sua età, ma alcuni avevano qualche anno in più: forse erano altri insegnanti colleghi di Zayn. Altri invece sembravano più giovani, probabilmente studenti. Alcuni erano palesemente nerd di prima categoria, ma altri erano sorprendentemente normali. Eppure la sua attenzione non venne attratta da nessuno in particolare, le sue speranze in almeno qualcuno di carino che rendesse questa pena più sopportabile si infransero. Finalmente Zayn smise di far arrossire Liam e venne a salutare Louis. “Hey, amico. Perdona la nostra invasione, non c’erano molti altri posti in cui potevamo andare.” disse, dando a Louis un breve abbraccio.  
“Non ti preoccupare, fa lo stesso. Va bene così, a meno che non decidiate di farci uccidere dal capo rompendo qualcosa. E poi il tuo amato ragazzo laggiù si è gentilmente offerto di servirvi tutti, perciò per me non è un gran disturbo. Me ne starò buono qui, sai … a sbadigliare nella vostra direzione” spiegò Louis scrollando le spalle. Avevano già fatto lunghe conversazioni su quanto Louis trovasse noioso scarabeo, non c’era bisogno di iniziarne un’altra. Parole, lettere, punti … proprio non ci trovava gusto.  
Zayn scosse la testa ridendo alle parole di Louis. Prima di avviarsi verso il gruppo di amici che lo stavano chiamando a gran voce, sorridendo gli rispose: “Quindi non disturberemo il tuo sabato di riposo, buono a sapersi”  
Louis sbuffò. Non si riteneva pigro. Solo … lui e il turno del sabato non andavano d’accordo, ecco. Aveva a che fare con i clienti irritanti e i loro stupidi ordini tutta la settimana, e quello era senza dubbio il lavoro più stressante del mondo, perciò di sabato poteva concedersi quella pausa.  
Il gruppo prese posto e cominciò a tirare fuori le tavole; in cucina Liam chiacchierava con Niall; e Louis assunse la sua solita posizione. Si sedette sul piccolo sgabello dietro la cassa, gambe incrociate l’una sopra l’altra, e tornò al suo far niente e alla sua impresa: battere quello stupido livello. Dio benedica i sabati tranquilli. Il suo svago veniva interrotto solo di tanto in tanto, quando era troppo irritato dall’ennesimo tentativo fallito di concludere il livello. La sola fonte di intrattenimento alternativa nell’intero locale erano gli amici di Zayn: Louis li guardò formare gruppi di quattro, o meglio, due gruppi di quattro e uno da tre; forse qualcuno era in ritardo o mancava, o semplicemente il gruppo era formato da undici persone. Osservò Liam, paziente e sempre sorridente, andare verso di loro e prendere tutti i loro ordini, uno per uno, annotandoli sul suo piccolo taccuino. Dopodiché Liam tornò da Louis, al quale spettava prendere nota degli ordini per metterli sul conto; quella fu l’unica cosa di più simile a un lavoro che Louis fece, prima di tornare alla sua occupazione di tentare di vincere il gioco, continuando a fallire miseramente.  
Proprio mentre considerava di lasciare il suo posto per cambiare la musica (Louis poteva sopportare il rumore provocato dai nerd che discutevano su parole e punti, ma combinarlo con Mariah Carey era ridicolo, Niall doveva essere uscito di testa) la porta principale si aprì. Louis si stava già alzando, ma si bloccò a metà. Inizialmente venne attraversato dal pensiero che se qualcuno era entrato nel locale significava che avrebbe dovuto prendere un ordine e che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi comunque, ma poi … wow. Il dio greco che aveva appena varcato la soglia non era reale. Non poteva esserlo. Louis non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione di stupore. Lunghi capelli castani ricadevano a onde sulle sue spalle, occhi verdi luminosi, dolci ma con una scintilla di malizia, labbra di una sfumatura rosa che Louis non aveva mai visto su nessuno. E una volta che il suo sguardo riuscì a spostarsi dal suo viso, Louis si sentì morire. Il ragazzo indossava una camicia nera fin troppo sbottonata, considerando che ancora non faceva per nulla caldo. Il primo pensiero di Louis fu quanto caldo doveva sentire quel ragazzo per allacciarsi così poco la camicia. Il suo secondo pensiero fu che avrebbe voluto strusciarsi contro quel petto, proprio in mezzo a quei pettorali, e morire lì. Magari prima esplorare per un po’ quell’inchiostro che faceva capolino dalla camicia, però sarebbe morto subito dopo. Naturalmente a quel punto dovette fingere di non stare assolutamente lanciando sguardi languidi a quel ragazzo. Abbassò lo sguardo, e pensò che i jeans di quel ragazzo fossero così stretti che era un miracolo se riusciva a respirare. Quelle cosce sembravano piuttosto forti, e quel rigonfiamento accennato accese una scintilla nella parte bassa del ventre di Louis. E poi stivali di pelle scamosciata calpestarono ciò che rimaneva della sua sanità mentale. Era tutto un sogno? Stava sognando quel ragazzo? Stava per essere svegliato da Liam, irritato perché si era addormentato di nuovo al lavoro? Non poteva rimanere ancora un po’ in quel bellissimo sogno? Magari altri cinque minuti?  
Louis tentò di riprendersi e ricominciare ad essere operativo come una persona normale. Si alzò dallo sgabello e si piantò dietro la cassa, schiarendosi la gola e dissimulando un sorriso rilassato che probabilmente dall’esterno sembrava una smorfia piuttosto ridicola. Si preparò alla tempesta di sensazioni che l’avrebbe sicuramente travolto quando quello splendido straniero gli avrebbe rivolto la parola. Ma quella tempesta non arrivò mai: il ragazzo non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo e andò … Oh no … Andò direttamente al tavolo in fondo alla sala, quelle labbra incredibili inarcate a formare un ampio sorriso e quel viso bellissimo attraversato da un’espressione di riconoscimento e amicizia verso il gruppo di persone. Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia: non era nemmeno riuscito a godersi la vista del ragazzo che si allontanava da lui che si era ritrovato obbligato ad assistere allo scambio di saluti con ogni singola persona della compagnia dello scarabeo, scusandosi per il ritardo e scambiando baci e abbracci. Louis provò una sensazione di stordimento guardando lo svolgersi di quella scena: il ragazzo si incamminò verso il gruppo di tre persone, con quelle sue gambe talmente belle da essere illegali. Uno del gruppetto era Zayn. Merda. Apparentemente avevano deciso di ricominciare dall’inizio per includere l’ultimo arrivato, e Louis li osservò mentre mescolavano nuovamente tutte le lettere prima di ripartire. A Louis sembrò quasi un paradosso: un ragazzo incredibilmente affascinante che si preparava per un’attività incredibilmente noiosa come lo scarabeo pur continuando ad essere incredibilmente affascinante. Era esasperante. Louis voleva vedere di più. Tutto il suo corpo voleva di più. Il che era un’idea assurdamente stupida, ma cos’era Louis senza le sue idee assurdamente stupide?  
Apparve Liam, che gli passò di fianco dirigendosi al tavolo per prendere l’ordine del ragazzo, ma Louis gli afferrò di scatto il polso, facendolo bloccare di colpo e piroettare sul posto. “Faccio io, Li” disse Louis, e non perse tempo a guardare l’espressione di Liam perché sapeva bene quale sarebbe stata: probabilmente assoluta confusione, che però si sarebbe trasformata in comprensione quando avrebbe dato una seconda occhiata al ragazzo appena arrivato, e poi Liam avrebbe iniziato a deriderlo e di questo Louis non aveva la minima voglia. Ignorò completamente l’espressione interrogativa di Liam e lasciò la sua postazione, camminando deciso, passandosi le mani sull’uniforme per lisciarla, sperando che bastasse a coprire i pantaloni da jogging trasandati e la maglietta sbrindellata dei Ramones, gli abiti orrendi che indossava ogni sabato pomeriggio. Dei capelli nemmeno si preoccupò: il berretto di lana bastava e avanzava. Cazzo, ma doveva succedere proprio di sabato??  
Sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore, si avvicinò al tavolo, rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione al ragazzo. “Ciao, benvenuto al The Bean, posso portarti qualcosa?” chiese, estraendo una penna e un block notes dalla tasca del grembiule. Cercò di ignorare Zayn che sbuffava e di concentrarsi invece su quei bellissimi occhi verdi che ora lo fissavano. Zayn poteva andare a farsi fottere.  
“Pensavo fossi troppo impegnato a far nie-”  
Per una frazione di secondo, Louis distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi verdi per lanciare a Zayn un’occhiata carica di tutto l’odio che riusciva per zittirlo. Sapeva di riuscire ad essere terrificante se voleva davvero, perciò cercò di sembrare più minaccioso possibile per far chiudere la bocca a Zayn. Ci riuscì, Zayn smise immediatamente di parlare, ma continuò a ridere. Al che il ragazzo riccio si girò verso Zayn, interrompendo il contatto visivo con Louis: il viso dipinto di un’espressione confusa e adorabilmente curiosa. Quel viso, buon dio …  
“Quindi è lui il tuo famoso ragazzo, Zee? Liam, giusto?”  
Oh, la sua voce … Per un momento Louis ebbe difficoltà a concentrarsi sulle parole: quella voce così profonda lo fece quasi sciogliere. Forte, graffiante, stupenda. Dio, Louis era davvero rovinato. Sembrava che tutto di quel ragazzo fosse la perfezione.  
Ci mise qualche secondo per riprendere i sensi ed elaborare quello che gli aveva appena chiesto, ma reagì subito quando comprese: era terrorizzato da quello che l’amico avrebbe potuto rispondere per umiliarlo. Prima ancora che Zayn smettesse di ridere, Louis chiarì sorridendo: “Oh no, no no no, il ragazzo di Zayn è laggiù a preparare i caffè”, e indicò Liam , che in quel momento era occupato a lavorare dietro il bancone; rideva sotto i baffi, perché sapeva cosa stava succedendo e probabilmente si stava divertendo come non mai, quel bastardo. “Io sono Louis” disse, indicando con la penna la spilla sul grembiule che portava scritto il suo nome abbellito da una faccina sorridente. “E non sono il ragazzo di nessuno, se proprio vuoi saperlo”. Quella parte di informazioni era davvero importante: doveva necessariamente essere sottolineata, anche se probabilmente doveva sembrare un’idiota a pensare che un ragazzo così lo avrebbe degnato di una seconda occhiata. “Vuoi qualcosa che ti piace?” chiese. Si accorse di parlare velocemente, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere nervoso: in quel momento voleva crogiolarsi nella gloria di avere l’attenzione di quegli occhi verdi, che ora lo stavano fissando ancora, così incredibilmente intensi da deviare il corso dei pensieri.  
“Come, scusa?” chiese il ragazzo sorridendo in modo quasi derisorio.  
Solo quando sentì Zayn ridacchiare Louis capì che le sue parole potevano essere fraintese. Cazzo, lui era un maestro nel capire e manipolare le allusioni, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?  
“Caffè. Dolci. Intendevo questo. Ovviamente. Cosa credevi?” chiarì Louis, roteando gli occhi. Era sicuro che il rossore che poteva sentire invadergli il viso fosse la cosa meno sexy al mondo. Si stava comportando da completo idiota. Ma improvvisamente il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante e Louis perse il filo dei pensieri, accecato da ciò che vide. Fossette. Chiunque questo dio fosse, aveva le fossette. La vita di Louis era rovinata per sempre. Quel sorriso era troppo, e ora era convinto di essere diventato completamente rosso, probabilmente aveva iniziato a sudare, sorridendo come un ebete e fallendo miseramente nel tentativo di nascondere i pensieri che gli erano venuti su come avrebbe potuto rovinare quella bocca.  
Non sapeva nemmeno se il dio con le fossette avesse notato la sua condizione disastrosa: il ragazzo continuava a guardare Louis sorridendo, come se tutto ciò non fosse assolutamente strano; non c’era modo di capire se fosse infastidito, divertito o malizioso. “Beh, signor ‘ragazzo di nessuno’ Louis, sì, gradirei qualcosa che mi piace”  
A quella risposta Louis non riuscì a impedirsi di pensare che sarebbe stata una perfetta scena iniziale per un film porno se il locale fosse stato vuoto. Che peccato.  
“Prendo una tazza di caffelatte, più grande che puoi. E un muffin alla banana”  
Così carino ed educato. Louis stava felicemente morendo dentro. “Perfetto, torno tra un attimo” disse, e prima di andarsene gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso e un occhiolino. Un occhiolino, aveva davvero ammiccato a un ragazzo. Stava completamente perdendo la testa e si rifiutò di prendere atto delle risatine di Zayn mentre se ne andava. Ma non appena arrivò dietro al bancone ritrovò la stessa stupida espressione di Zayn sul volto di Liam.  
“Quindi dopotutto sei disposto a lavorare, vedo” disse Liam, senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dalle bevande che stava preparando. “Ci voleva solo un bel ragazzo per motivarti. Ma guardati, agitato per un nerd”  
“Taci, Liam. L’unica ragione per cui non ti sto uccidendo in questo preciso istante è perché essere ricoperto di sangue non è attraente. In più ho bisogno che tu faccia una tazza di caffelatte per il mio futuro marito, per favore” disse Louis più gentilmente che poteva, ma senza tentare di nascondere l’irritazione nella sua voce. Riconosceva di essersi preso gioco di Liam allo stesso modo quando andava dietro a Zayn, perciò forse si meritava tutte quelle frecciatine che Liam gli aveva tirato. Ma quello non era il momento adatto.  
“Resta il fatto che Zayn mi vendicherebbe uccidendoti lentamente e dolorosamente, non dimenticarlo” ribattè Liam inarcando le sopracciglia, come se Louis lo considerasse un valido motivo per non fargli del male.  
“Oh per favore, avresti dovuto metterti con un palestrato se avessi voluto spaventarmi, non con un nerd; non ho paura del tuo ragazzo pelle e ossa” replicò Louis ridendo, appoggiandosi col fianco al bancone mentre guardava Liam preparare il caffelatte.  
“Per prima cosa:” cominciò l’altro, puntando un dito verso di Louis pensando di sembrare minaccioso quando invece sembrava di più un tenero cucciolo arrabbiato. “Ma per favore, Zayn è perfetto! Non ha bisogno di muscoli, è forte abbastanza, credimi. Secondo: taci, Louis, hai veramente alzato il sedere per lavorare di sabato pomeriggio perché hai una cotta per … oh sorpresa, un nerd!”  
Louis roteò gli occhi e si allontanò per prendere un muffin dalla vetrina. “Per prima cosa, tu e il tuo ragazzo siete nauseanti; seconda cosa: ti ho detto che devi stare zitto, Liam” ribattè Louis, afferrando con forza il vassoio su cui Liam aveva appoggiato la tazza di caffelatte. “Comunque me ne occupo io di quel tavolo” annunciò.  
Liam ebbe il coraggio di mettere il broncio. “Ma è il tavolo di Zayn!” si lamentò, come se servire il tavolo del suo ragazzo fosse più importante di Louis che tentava di sedurre il dio nerd.  
“Amico, non mi importa, lui puoi vederlo quando vuoi” replicò Louis. Liam inarcò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia, come in attesa di qualcosa. “… Per favore?” aggiunse Louis, esagerando volutamente l’espressione implorante: in quel momento non aveva di certo bisogno di inimicarselo.  
“Va bene” accettò Liam, rassegnandosi a mettere tutti gli ordini di quel tavolo sullo stesso vassoio. Louis festeggiò con un grido di gioia e un sorriso, dopodiché afferrò il vassoio dal bancone e si avviò al tavolo.  
Al suo arrivo si fermò di fianco al ragazzo e iniziò a distribuire le tazze una per una, leggendo di volta in volta i nomi che Liam aveva scritto. “Caffè per Zayn …” borbottò, fissando il ragazzo mentre gli consegnava la tazza. “Frappuccino per … Leon? Chai tea per Anna, ed enorme tazza di caffelatte per …?”. Gli offrì la tazza e attese. Gli sembrava un modo legittimo di sapere il suo nome senza dover ricorrere a Zayn.  
“Harry” rispose sorridendo il dio greco, afferrando la tazza che gli era servita. Era consapevole delle intenzioni di Louis, il quale gli rivolse innocentemente un sorriso ancora più ampio. Vittoria!  
“Ecco il tuo muffin, Harry” aggiunse, prendendolo dal vassoio e appoggiandolo attentamente sul tavolo davanti al ragazzo. Si guadagnò un altro sorriso. Sì, era il sorriso più bello del mondo, così ampio e affascinante. E aveva già accennato alle fossette?  
“Se avete di bisogno di altro fatemelo sapere” annunciò a tutto il tavolo con tono più gentile che poteva, anche se i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi da quelli di Harry, che ancora ricambiava il suo sguardo.  
“Lo farò”. Quella semplice promessa fece tremare Louis. Rabbrividì al pensiero di tutto ciò che essa poteva significare, e tutto ciò che lui voleva che significasse. Forse non voleva dire nulla, forse stava semplicemente parlando di caffè e dolci, ma era stata abbastanza da far tremare le gambe di Louis.  
Chiaramente ogni altra cosa Louis avrebbe detto sarebbe risultata troppo compromettente,  
quindi fece una breve riverenza e se ne andò. Per tutto il tragitto che percorse dal tavolo al bancone si odiò per quell’ultimo stupidissimo gesto. Cosa diavolo aveva appena fatto? Si era davvero appena inchinato al ragazzo più bello della terra? Dio, non sarebbe arrivato mai a nulla così. Sicuramente Zayn l'avrebbe raccontato a Liam e avrebbero riso per anni. Ma non era colpa di Louis se quel ragazzo di nome Harry era così incredibilmente affascinante da ridurre il cervello in poltiglia e fargli fare cose stupide.  
“Sono fottuto” dichiarò a Liam quando gli fu affianco “Davvero. Mi ha fatto lavorare, Liam, capisci? Sono completamente fottuto” si lamentò, lanciando un'occhiata desiderosa a Harry dalla sua postazione dietro la cassa. Rimase lì fino alla fine del turno, al sicuro da tutto ciò che Harry avrebbe potuto fargli fare.

 

CAPITOLO 3

Da quel sabato in poi Louis non pensò assolutamente tutto il tempo ad Harry. Assolutamente. E il lunedì mattina non si girò assolutamente di scatto quando gli sembrò di vedere una chioma castana e riccioluta. Mercoledì non fu mai sul punto di rompere il pc per la frustrazione quando non trovò nessun Harry tra gli amici Facebook di Zayn. Di certo non trascorse tutto il venerdì sera a informarsi sullo scarabeo , e se lo aveva fatto era puramente per scopi scientifici. Non era vero che arrossiva violentemente ogni volta che Zayn o Liam gli ricordavano le figure imbarazzanti che aveva fatto. E assolutamente, per nulla al mondo, si era toccato ogni stupida notte della settimana pensando a quelle mani grandi, quella voce profonda che gli sussurrava parole sconce all'orecchio, quelle gambe, quel sedere a mandolino, quella pelle, quei tatuaggi, quegli occhi verdi. No, assolutamente. E di certo non faceva il conto alla rovescia dei giorni che mancavano a sabato come un carcerato che conta i giorni al rilascio. E quel sabato non si fece veramente la doccia, non indossò i suoi jeans più stretti che gli mettevano in risalto il sedere. Non trascorse assolutamente mezz'ora davanti allo specchio per rendere i suoi capelli perfetti. Non fece niente di tutto ciò, e basta.  
Era un sabato di lavoro come ogni altro. Nulla di diverso dal solito. Non c'era motivo di avere il passo nervoso, o battere nervosamente le dita sul bancone, o lanciare occhiate furtive all'orologio appeso alla parete. Andiamo, Louis non era così patetico, non si illudeva facilmente. Un ragazzo così perfetto di certo aveva una ragazza, o magari cento, certamente non poteva essere gay. E probabilmente pensava che Louis fosse solo un ridicolo barista che non aveva idea di cosa significasse fornire ai clienti un servizio appropriato, perciò Louis era abbastanza fottuto.  
Quando finalmente furono le cinque e Zayn e i suoi amici entrarono nel locale, Louis cercò convincersi che il sorriso che gli era spuntato in faccia era dovuto solamente al suo desiderio di essere gentile con i clienti. Era il suo lavoro, giusto? Lo disse anche a Liam, il quale gli aveva chiesto divertito perché stesse sorridendo come uno psicopatico. “Sei inquietante. E poi ti si spezzerà l'osso del collo se continui a voltarti così ogni volta che la porta si apre” disse Liam, con lo stesso tono canzonatorio che aveva usato insieme a Zayn per tutta la settimana.  
Louis roteò gli occhi così velocemente che per un attimo pensò di vedere il retro della sua testa. “Lasciami in pace, Liam, perché non te ne vai da Zayn? Sono occupato” disse, invitandolo ad andarsene con un gesto della mano. Liam rise, ma alla fine se ne andò: dopotutto era ancora il migliore amico di Louis e sapeva quando era abbastanza. Finalmente solo, Louis si sistemò i capelli un'ultima volta, specchiandosi nell'acciaio immacolato della caffettiera. Proprio mentre finiva di mettere a posto l'ultimo ciuffo ribelle, la porta si aprì ancora. Eccolo. Harry. Louis si raddrizzò così velocemente che quasi cadde dallo sgabello per il capogiro che lo prese.  
I blue jeans che indossava quel giorno lasciavano molto poco all'immaginazione, proprio come l'ultima volta, e la maglietta bianca era talmente sottile che si potevano scorgere accenni ad altro inchiostro sotto quella stoffa oltraggiosa. Sorrideva e ... indossava un cappello. Uno stupido cappello. Non un berretto di lana, non un fedora, un cavolo di cappello. Per Louis era troppo: rimase pietrificato a fissarlo avvicinarsi ai suoi amici e salutarli. Come poteva mai stare bene un cappello? Era quel sorriso a farlo funzionare? Erano i ricci che fuoriuscivano da esso per ricadere sulle spalle? Erano quelle dannate fossette? Louis era confuso, e completamente fottuto.  
Rimase a guardare in attesa, mente Harry salutava ogni singola persona del gruppo: a quanto pareva non solo era gentile, ma anche dolce. Quando finalmente si sedette a un tavolo in cui avevano già iniziato a sistemare la tavola, Louis scattò in piedi, senza neanche perdere tempo ad avvisare Liam: ormai doveva saperlo che il tavolo di Harry era suo.  
Sorrise, più nervoso che mai, chiedendosi se Harry potesse sentire la sua disperazione come un odore, e se quella fosse una cosa positiva o negativa. Si fermò davanti a lui, penna e taccuino in mano. “Ciao, benvenuti al The Bean, posso portavi qualcosa?” disse, lanciando una breve occhiata anche agli altri occupanti del tavolo (tutte ragazze, niente Zayn, cazzo), e poi fissando i suoi occhi in quelli di Harry. Quei grandi bellissimi occhi verdi. Ed Harry, dio lo benedica, gli diede una breve occhiata e poi si girò verso le sue amiche, probabilmente per lasciarle fare i loro ordini. Ma subito dopo tornò a fissare Louis. Lo fissava davvero. Da testa a piedi. Louis sentì le guance infiammarsi, mentre dentro di sé ballava dalla gioia, congratulandosi con se stesso per la scelta dei vestiti e dei capelli.  
E gli occhi di Harry non si spostarono mai da quelli di Louis, nemmeno per un secondo, mentre Susan ordinava succo d'arancia e bagel, Lucy un tè con biscotti e Daisy un caffè e un panino. Louis cercò di tenere lo sguardo sul taccuino mentre scriveva, ma non era facile e sbagliò un paio di volte. E ogni volta Harry lo stava fissando sorridendogli, ogni singola volta. In parte lo faceva sentire come se la sua pelle andasse a fuoco, e in parte lo rendeva nervoso. Ricevere così tanta attenzione da un ragazzo così bello era qualcosa a cui Louis non era abituato. Forse aveva qualcosa in faccia?  
“Lo stesso dell'altra volta” ordinò Harry quando fu il suo turno. Finalmente Louis poté abbassare il taccuino per guardarlo, mentre con una mano si strofinò distrattamente il viso per disfarsi di qualche possibile macchia sul suo viso. Non chiese nulla dell'ordine perché se lo ricordava benissimo, anche se Louis era consapevole che questo lo avrebbe fatto sembrare inquietante, o forse solo una persona con un'ottima memoria.  
“Va bene, torno subito” disse, e stavolta niente inchino, per amor del cielo...  
Tornò al bancone e per far smettere di ridacchiare Liam scagliò il taccuino con l'ordine sul petto dell'amico. Quando fu tutto pronto tornò al tavolo con il vassoio e distribuì le bevande più gentilmente che poteva, chiamando ognuno per nome. “E per te, Harry ... il solito” dichiarò Louis, appoggiando davanti al ragazzo la tazza di caffelatte e il muffin alla banana, facendo attenzione a non toccare la tavola da scarabeo, le chips, o come cavolo si chiamavano. Dalle sue ricerche era emerso che quel gioco era tanto noioso quanto si era aspettato, perciò non aveva imparato gran che.  
Harry gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, afferrando la tazza con quelle sue mani enormi. “Grazie, Louis”  
Louis si sentì svenire sentendo il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce profonda, da quelle labbra rosee. Harry si ricordava il suo nome, senza bisogno di leggere dalla targhetta.  
“Prego, Harry” rispose ricambiando il sorriso, e si voltò per andarsene dopo aver ammiccato. Tornò al bancone, accompagnato dal suono delle risatine delle ragazze al tavolo. O almeno sperava fossero delle ragazze, non voleva che fosse Harry a ridere di lui.  
Anzi, voleva che Harry si dimenticasse di quel gioco e lo trascinasse in bagno.  
Ma a quanto pare non erano quelli i piani. Louis si sedette al suo sgabello per prendere l'ordine del cliente occasionale che era appena entrato, dopodiché si preparò a trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio a fissare Harry e la sua adorabile espressione concentrata. Tutto ciò era ridicolo. Come poteva un nerd essere anche sexy e affascinante? Era davvero irritante. Louis cercò di ignorarlo, ma non riusciva a tenere la sua attenzione lontana da quel tavolo per più di cinque minuti. E non poteva nemmeno rimanere a fissarlo per tutto il tempo. L'unica alternativa era tentare un approccio alternativo.  
Saltò giù dallo sgabello e si diresse lentamente al tavolo. Nessuno diede segno di essersi accorto di lui, il che era perfetto: si era avvicinato solo per osservare. Rimase in piedi dietro una delle ragazze del tavolo (Lucy, forse) fingendo di esaminare la vetrina dei muffin. Ad un certo punto si accorse che fingere non aveva più senso, perciò si mise a fissare Harry. I suoi occhi, il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate, le narici dilatate per la concentrazione ogni volta che era il suo turno. Era affascinante. Louis guardò un po' il tavolo, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo e il perché dell'alternarsi delle espressioni divertite o irritate di Harry. Intravide le lettere sulla tavola, incrociate l'una con l'altra: alcune le conosceva, altre no; guardando le lettere davanti alle ragazze capì che quel gioco aveva a che fare con la formazione di parole. Magari più lunga era la parola più punti si guadagnavano. Significava che se Lucy avrebbe messo quella A e quella N davanti alla I che era già sul tavolo all'inizio della parola "ICING", e poi la M, la A e la L, poi ... beh, quella era considerata una parola lunga, no? Più o meno. Ma non era ancora il suo turno. Toccava a Susan, che in quel momento stava posizionando lettere su un'altra parte della tavola. E prima di Lucy sarebbe stato il turno di Harry, il quale avrebbe potuto mandare a monte i piani di Lucy ... Solo che Harry non poteva averne idea, perciò Louis fece una cosa forse un po’ stupida. Fece qualche passo e si fermò dietro Harry, guardando le lettere che aveva, tenendo ben presente la I che era già sul tavolo, ma vide solo una manciata di lettere messe a caso. A Louis non venne in mente nulla per rovinare i piani di Lucy. Ma poteva ancora aiutare Harry dicendogli tutto, giusto? Louis non si lasciò il tempo di riflettere prima di abbassarsi e sussurrare: “Userà la I per formare ‘ANIMAL’, solo per dirtelo”  
Harry si voltò di scatto. Improvvisamente i loro occhi e le loro labbra erano talmente vicine che Louis quasi svenne. O forse era solo per il fatto che quella vicinanza gli permise di sentire il calore del suo corpo, l’odore della sua colonia. Per un attimo la testa iniziò a girargli, e ci mise qualche secondo per rendersi conto che Harry stava ridendo teneramente.  
“Non è così che funziona scarabeo, Louis. Non ho bisogno di suggerimenti” disse Harry con un tono di voce basso ma divertito, inchiodando il suo sguardo negli occhi di Louis e fissandolo intensamente così a lungo che Louis sentì solo a malapena la sfumatura compiaciuta nella sua voce. Quegli occhi … Non importava nemmeno se Harry avrebbe seguito il suo consiglio o no, l’opportunità di vedere quegli occhi così da vicino era una ricompensa abbastanza grande.  
“Hai intenzione di giocare, Haz?” li interruppe Lucy, chiaramente irritata. Prima di distogliere lo sguardo, Harry dedicò un ultimo sorriso a Louis, il quale era ancora teso verso Harry, troppo scosso per muoversi. A dir la verità non voleva davvero muoversi, perciò si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, guardando Harry prendere alcune lettere e posizionarle sulla tavola. Compose la parola “FIXED”, usando la I che Louis gli aveva segnalato, guadagnandosi un sospiro irritato di Lucy e un lamento da parte delle altre ragazze: apparentemente quella parola valeva una caterva di punti, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con dei multipli o chissà che.  
“Non c’è di che” sussurrò Louis all’orecchio di Harry. Ora era lui ad aver parlato con voce compiaciuta, anche se entrambi sapevano che Harry non aveva di certo bisogno di aiuto.  
Louis rimase dietro Harry fino alla fine del gioco, cercando di farsi venire in mente qualche parola per aiutarlo di volta in volta, o cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo. La maggior parte del tempo rimaneva solamente a guardare godendosi sia la partita che i piccoli sorrisi che Harry rivolgeva solo a Louis, il fresco odore di colonia che gli riempiva i polmoni ogni volta che respirava vicino ad Harry, le stupide battute del ragazzo (a quanto pareva gli piacevano particolarmente le battute pessime). Tutto ciò che faceva Harry era inebriante, lo faceva impazzire; Louis dovette sforzarsi di lasciare il gruppo quando il gioco si concluse e tutti cominciarono a prepararsi per andarsene. Non era davvero loro amico; solo di Zayn. Per tutti gli altri, incluso Harry, era solo un barista invadente che non sapeva bene cosa fosse la privacy. Quindi semplicemente se ne andò, tornando al suo posto dietro la cassa, fingendo di guardarsi le unghie quando Zayn venne a cercare Liam per trascinarlo via e iniziare una breve sessione di giochi di lingua prima di andarsene; tutti gli altri si salutarono e se ne andarono. Tutti ignorarono Louis, ovviamente. Nessuno saluta mai il barista in ogni caso. Tranne Harry, a quanto pareva.  
“Ci vediamo sabato prossimo, Louis” disse Harry agitando per un attimo la mano e sorridendogli prima di unirsi alle poche persone che stavano ancora chiacchierando fuori dal locale.  
“Ciao” mormorò Louis quando Harry era già decisamente troppo lontano per sentirlo. Merda. Questa settimana avrebbe sicuramente fatto schifo.

 

CAPITOLO 4

Alla fine di un’altra interminabile settimana, Louis si ritrovò di nuovo a guardare Harry giocare a scarabeo. In fondo non era un comportamento così inquietante, no? Certo che no, o almeno questo era quello che Louis ripeteva a se stesso. In realtà aveva avuto da sempre una curiosità innata: il suo interesse riguardava solamente il gioco e, beh, non era colpa sua se ogni volta si ritrovava vicino ad Harry. Nessuno poteva davvero biasimarlo se veniva distratto dal modo in cui Harry rideva o dall’espressione imbronciata che tirava fuori ogni volta che una delle sue parole non lo soddisfaceva. Quel ragazzo era ipnotico. C’era qualcosa in lui … qualcosa che Louis non sapeva definire, qualcosa che andava ben oltre il semplice aspetto fisico, qualcosa nel modo sempre sicuro di sé che aveva di portarsi, qualcosa che lo distingueva da tutti gli altri componenti del gruppo, qualcosa nell’espressività del suo viso, qualcosa nel sorrisetto che aveva quando si rivolgeva a Louis, il quale si sentiva fremere ogni volta che Harry si faceva vedere. Bastava anche solo che Louis pensasse ad Harry per sentire quella sensazione. Ma non era ossessionato. Beh, forse … No, era affascinato più che ossessionato, ecco. Non incontrava spesso ragazzi così. Lui era speciale.  
E quello era il motivo per cui si occupava sempre degli ordini di quel tavolo, ciò che lo spingeva a muoversi furtivamente intorno al gruppo per osservare. A volte aveva l’impressione di sembrare seriamente inquietante, e perciò si rimproverava da solo: forse le occhiate che Harry gli lanciava di tanto in tanto volevano fargli capire che la cosa lo metteva a disagio e lo distraeva. Perciò Louis finiva per tornarsene dietro la cassa imbronciato, promettendosi che sarebbe rimasto a guardare da lontano. Ma la sua forza di volontà non era forte, anzi, era piuttosto debole: puntualmente si sarebbe ritrovato per l’ennesima volta dietro la schiena di Harry.  
Ma per il momento se ne stava al suo posto dietro la cassa. Liam lo trovò lì appena mezz’ora dopo che il gruppo aveva iniziato a giocare. Louis era praticamente crollato sul bancone, la testa tra le mani, fissando Harry attraverso le dita, mentre il ragazzo rideva di qualcosa che il suo amico Ed aveva appena detto. Quella risata era magnifica. E anche ridicola per certi aspetti: la bocca enorme aperta, i suoni incomprensibili che faceva, una mano a coprire la bocca e l'altra che batteva sulla gamba, mentre tutto il corpo si piegava in avanti ... Era allo stesso tempo così ridicola e accattivante che Louis si sentiva male. Le sue ginocchia si rifiutavano di sostenerlo, perciò decise di riposarsi un po' accasciandosi sul bancone: avrebbe voluto vedere quella risata da vicino, ma l'ultima volta che si era avvicinato Harry il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo apparentemente irritato; forse aveva esaurito la pazienza con Louis, il quale voleva solamente ridere con loro della parola inesistente che Ed aveva tentato di comporre. Forse quell'occhiata se l'era cercata, ma gli aveva fatto male, perciò se ne stava da solo a leccarsi le ferite. E poi all'improvviso era arrivato Liam.  
“Stai bene?” chiese Liam, in piedi di fianco a lui. Dalla sua voce emergeva tutta la sua sincera preoccupazione per il benessere di Louis, senza la minima idea delle ragioni per cui si trovava in quello stato.  
“No, per nulla” borbottò, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione, nemmeno per ricambiare lo sguardo di Liam: in quel momento Harry stava facendo il gesto che faceva sempre per sistemarsi i capelli, portandoseli prima tutti davanti per poi arruffarli con una mano e buttandoli di nuovo all’indietro, tornando così ad essere perfetto come una scultura. Tutto ciò era tremendo, ma allo stesso tempo fantasticamente affascinante.  
“È per lo stomaco? Te l’avevo detto che tutte quelle fajitas che hai mangiato ieri sera non avevano un buon odore … Vuoi andare a casa? Posso occuparmi di tutto” si offrì Liam, avvicinandosi a Louis per accarezzargli fraternamente la schiena. Quel ragazzo era perennemente adorabile, sempre così sensibile e comprensivo. Quando era lui ad essere triste aveva bisogno di contatto fisico, mentre Louis preferiva le parole per esprimere i suoi sentimenti: se cercava i gesti affettuosi significava che era disperato oltre ogni limite.  
Il fatto che Louis non mosse un dito a quel tocco, nemmeno per scacciare la mano di Liam, avrebbe dovuto rappresentare un segno quasi allarmante: rimase fermo a farsi consolare dal suo migliore amico, come se si trattasse di un problema serio. Ma Louis non sapeva bene come esprimere ciò che provava, perciò si limitò a tagliare corto dicendo solo lo stretto necessario: “Sto bene”  
In altre occasioni Louis avrebbe riso dell’inutile preoccupazione di Liam, ma non ora. In quel momento aveva bisogno del tocco rassicurante dell’amico. Perciò quando Liam fece per allontanarsi pensando che la sua presenza lo irritasse, Louis disse: “No, aspetta, torna qui, non ho detto che puoi smettere di coccolarmi”  
“Che hai allora?” chiese Liam, riprendendo ad accarezzargli la schiena. Louis non lo vedeva in viso, ma immaginava che in quel momento l’amico avesse quell’espressione sospettosa in viso, quella che gli faceva aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
“Penso che Harry abbia perso la pazienza come me. Mi ha detto che lo distraggo. Perciò sto cercando di non farlo” mormorò Louis, evitando accuratamente di ammettere ad alta voce che per una volta gli interessava quello che qualcun altro pensava di lui.  
Liam fermò la mano in mezzo alla schiena di Louis. “Ma scusa, lui pensa che tu sia irritante e tu, invece di fregartene, lo hai preso sul serio e hai smesso di irritarlo?” chiese Liam, e anche se la domanda sarebbe potuta essere una frecciatina, il ragazzo sembrava davvero preoccupato per lui. E aveva ragione, quello non era un comportamento da Louis. Da quando si preoccupava di non essere irritante?  
“Taci …” replicò Louis, e proprio in quel momento l’aria del locale risuonò con la risata esplosiva di Harry, facendo sospirare il ragazzo, il quale si tirò su dal bancone raddrizzando la schiena e volgendo le spalle al gruppo di scarabeo: era stanco di sentirsi debole. “Solo … Lui è tutto ciò che un nerd non dovrebbe essere. È stupidamente sexy, e divertente, e buffo ma in modo così affascinante. E soprattutto è intelligente, brillante, e tutto ciò lo trovo estremamente affascinate, mentre probabilmente lui pensa che io sia irritante e ignorante. In questo momento vorrei morire, perciò smettila di guardarmi così e uccidimi, per favore” disse, prima di inclinare la testa all’indietro chiudendo gli occhi e aprire le braccia per accogliere la morte in qualunque forma essa si sarebbe presentata.  
Ma Liam non lo uccise: semplicemente rise. “Posso buttarti giù dallo sgabello, se proprio vuoi, scommetto che la caduta sarà talmente alta da ucciderti”  
Louis aprì gli occhi per trafiggerlo con lo sguardo. Tutto ciò che chiedeva era la morte, ma Liam che lo prendeva in giro per la sua altezza era persino peggio. Non era basso, dannazione. Ma prima che potesse ripeterglielo per l’ennesima volta, Liam lo bloccò, alzando un dito e dicendo: “Ma comunque penso che tu abbia frainteso. Non credo che lui ti consideri irritante. Penso che tu lo distragga perché gli piaci”  
Louis inclinò la testa da un lato, palesemente confuso. “Cosa? Non ha alcun senso. Perché dovrebbe degnarmi di uno sguardo? Sono solo un fastidioso e inquietante barista che non smette di fissarlo e lui è così incredibilmente bello che potrebbe avere chiunque, perché dovrei piacergli?” si lamentò Louis, credendo fortemente di avere ragione. Era ovvio che Harry fosse troppo: era troppo per chiunque, ma specialmente per lui. Era così e basta. L’aura di sicurezza in sé che Harry emanava faceva pensare a Louis che quel ragazzo avesse tutto il mondo ai suoi piedi; ragazzi del genere non avrebbero mai prestato attenzione a uno come Louis, il quale era destinato a finire sempre con stronzi, traditori o simile gente squallida. Nel mondo di Louis, le persone come lui non stavano mai con i bravi ragazzi come Harry. “Scommetto che non è neanche gay. Scommetto che ha una ragazza. Anzi, scommetto che di ragazze ne ha dieci. E scommetto che tutte le sue amiche nerd sono innamorate di lui, persino Zayn” sospirò Louis rassegnato.  
“Se non fossi completamente sicuro di quello che Zayn prova per me, penso che ti darei ragione” disse Liam incrociando le braccia. Quell’affermazione lasciò Louis interdetto: non capitava spesso che l’amico gli desse ragione. Liam lanciò un’occhiata dietro le spalle di Louis e continuò dicendo: “Sembra davvero un ragazzo fantastico, ma sai cosa? Scommetto che tutte e dieci le sue ragazze in questo momento sarebbero gelose di te, perché ti sta fissando proprio in questo momento con il broncio più ridicolo che io abbia mai visto”  
Louis si voltò così di scatto che quasi perse l’equilibrio e rischiò la vita.  
Ovviamente non appena Louis si era girato Harry aveva smesso di guardarlo, ma forse aveva intravisto una fossetta di Harry appena prima che scomparisse. Gli stava sorridendo? Era un bel sorriso o stava ridendo di lui? Louis scese dallo sgabello dicendo: “Sta’ zitto, Liam. Probabilmente vuole solo che gli porti altro caffelatte …”, ed estraendo penna e taccuino dalla tasca si incamminò verso il tavolo. “Torno subito”  
Mentre camminava cercò di non sembrare troppo desideroso di trovarsi vicino ad Harry di nuovo, perciò si fermò vicino alla sua sedia mantenendo più distanza del solito. “Serve qualcosa?” chiese, sforzandosi di non mostrarsi troppo idiota o troppo infatuato quando Harry lo guardò.  
“Perché te ne sei andato?” gli chiese lui. Sorrideva ancora, ma quelle sopracciglia espressive così aggrottate lo facevano sembrare preoccupato per davvero.  
“Come?” chiese Louis confuso. Certo che se n’era andato, ogni volta che gli gironzolava intorno Harry aveva quell’espressione infastidita e accigliata. Si stava comportando da rompiscatole e probabilmente lo stava facendo perdere, ma se proprio non poteva ottenere l’attenzione di Harry almeno non voleva che lui lo odiasse.  
“Non hai niente da fare laggiù” replicò Harry indicando il bancone con il pollice “Rimani qui, mi distrai parecchio ma a quanto pare mi porti anche fortuna”, e così dicendo il suo sorriso si ampliò, lasciando Louis più stupito che mai.  
“Io … ehm …”. Louis stava probabilmente fissando Harry come se gli fosse spuntato un altro paio di occhi, ma era davvero confuso. Lo distraeva ma voleva comunque che rimanesse? Gli portava fortuna? E cosa cazzo voleva dire? “Fortuna? Pensavo che questo gioco si basasse solo sull’abilità” disse inclinando da un lato la testa e incrociando le braccia, ignorando il sospiro irritato di … chi era quella? Karen, o qualcosa del genere. Che maleducata.  
“È così, ma un po’ di fortuna aiuta sempre, no?” disse Harry, ammiccando.  
Oddio. Louis si portò una mano al viso per nascondere l’imbarazzante sfumatura rossa che la sua pelle aveva deciso di assumere all’improvviso. Dentro di sé fece un piccolo balletto di felicità, avrebbe voluto anche gridare di gioia, ma d’altro canto era ancora confuso e incredulo, perciò assunse l’espressione più seria che poté, abbassò la mano e fece spallucce. “Beh, in realtà dovrei fare parecchie cose, sai, e ritengo offensivo il fatto che tu creda che io non faccia nulla durante il mio orario di lavoro, ma dato che il nostro motto è ‘il cliente ha sempre ragione’ credo di poter sacrificare un po’ del mio tempo per aiutarti a vincere, Harold” gli concesse Louis alzando lo sguardo al cielo come se rimanere al fianco di Harry avrebbe richiesto una grande quantità di energie.  
“È Harry, non Harold” si intromise la ragazza insolente, e Louis interruppe il contatto visivo con Harry per guardarla infastidito. Probabilmente era irritata perché stavano rallentando il gioco. O forse era Louis a irritarla. O forse era innamorata di Harry come tutto il mondo.  
Louis fece per aprire bocca e rispondere a tono, ma prima che riuscisse a dire qualunque cosa Harry disse: “Lascia stare, può chiamarmi come vuole”. Naturalmente la ragazza roteò gli occhi, lanciando a Louis uno sguardo minaccioso. “Forza, siediti qui affianco” aggiunse Harry, allungandosi per prendere una sedia da un altro tavolo e mettendola vicino a lui, per poi batterci leggermente sopra con la mano offrendo il posto a Louis.  
Louis ci mise qualche secondo per reagire. Non solo era stato difeso da Harry, ma gli era stato permesso di chiamarlo come voleva, e lo aveva fatto sedere di fianco a lui. Wow, cazzo. “Ehm … grazie” borbottò, sedendosi lentamente, come se si aspettasse che qualcuno gliela togliesse improvvisamente da sotto il sedere.  
“Prego” rispose Harry, il quale sembrava piuttosto lieto di poter finalmente tornare al gioco.  
Louis era ancora incredulo. Ci mise qualche turno per riuscire a prestare davvero attenzione a qualunque cosa non fosse la presenza di Harry vicino a lui. Il calore che si era insinuato nel suo petto si rifiutava di retrocedere o di lasciarlo respirare. Non riusciva ad elaborare ciò che era appena successo, ed era sicuro che non significasse proprio nulla. Però si sentiva bene. L’attenzione di Harry lo faceva sentire bene. Il fatto che qualcuno lo volesse vicino lo faceva sentire bene, e anche se la sua presenza era piuttosto inutile Louis cercò di godersi la sensazione.  
Quando finalmente si ricordò come si respira, cercò di prestare più attenzione che riusciva, anche se stando seduto così vicino a Harry riusciva a sentire il suo profumo ogni volta che si muoveva, e se Louis si fosse avvicinato un po’ di più avrebbe potuto sentire il calore che il corpo di Harry emanava. Era circondato dalla sua voce, la sua risata, i suoi commenti sfacciati e le sue battute orribili. Anche se Harry non gli prestò molta attenzione e gli parlò a malapena, talmente era concentrato sul gioco, trovò comunque tempo di guardare Louis di sfuggita, sorridergli e perfino festeggiare con lui quando giocava una buona parola. Senza dubbio per Louis quella fu l’ora più brutta della sua vita: a fine gioco era assolutamente infatuato di Harry, il quale invece era assolutamente ignaro di ciò che provava Louis e forse anche leggermente infastidito dal fatto di aver finito per perdere. Tuttavia Louis era al settimo cielo, mentre il gruppo raccoglieva le tavole da gioco e si preparava a lasciare il coffee shop. Harry se ne andò con i suoi amici salutando Louis con un gesto della mano e quel suo sorriso che lasciava vedere le fossette del suo viso.  
“Stai meglio ora?” chiese Liam, il quale in quel momento era tra le braccia di Zayn mentre guardava Louis tornare dietro il bancone con le braccia incrociate e le spalle calate.  
“Peggio” rispose Louis.

 

CAPITOLO 5

Per Louis quella fu la settimana peggiore nell’ultimo anno. Lunedì sbagliò i calcoli durante la chiusura della cassa e per dieci maledetti dollari il capo gli fece una lavata di testa che lo tenne incazzato per tutta la settimana. Martedì mattina, durante l’ora di punta, una stronza gli tirò un intero frappuccino in testa perché, a sua detta, non era magro: quell’episodio rovinò il suo umore per tutta la giornata. Mercoledì sera cenò con la sua famiglia, la quale decise che sarebbe stato uno spasso interrogare di nuovo Louis sulla sua vita sentimentale: fu una conversazione adorabile, che incluse parecchie occhiate preoccupate di sua madre, tanti silenzi da parte di suo marito, fin troppe battute inutili e squallide dalle sue sorelle, che per fortuna non potevano capire gran che, e una buona quantità di tristezza da parte di Louis. Quella era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva voglia di parlare, ma a quanto pare la sua famiglia non riusciva a capirlo, e ogni volta era sempre la stessa storia: dopo averlo importunato con mille domande gli ricordavano quanto fosse solo e gli dicevano che aveva bisogno di qualcuno nella sua vita; cazzo, ovvio che Louis lo sapeva, ma non era colpa sua se tutti quelli che lo avvicinavano erano totali stronzi. Il cibo che sua madre cucinò finì per farlo star male (o forse la causa fu l’essere costretto a parlare della sua vita privata, o forse la mancanza di essa), perciò trascorse un paio di giorni a letto, rifiutandosi di lavorare. Aspettava solo che arrivasse sabato, e sperava di sentirsi abbastanza bene da alzarsi dal letto; il sabato era il giorno più bello della settimana.  
I sabati erano sempre stati delle belle giornate. Dato che il coffee shop apriva un po’ più tardi rispetto agli altri giorni della settimana, Louis poteva dormire un po’ di più; inoltre non c’erano i clienti che lavoravano negli uffici, perciò i turni al lavoro erano molto rilassanti. A fine giornata spesso usciva con Liam, Zayn e Niall per rilassarsi, divertirsi e dimenticare la settimana appena passata. Ma non quel sabato: qualcuno dall’alto aveva deciso che non si meritava nemmeno quella giornata rilassante, e così iniziò a piovere. Piovve, e continuò a piovere tutto il giorno. Non sembrava avere intenzione di smettere. Non che la pioggia fosse davvero una cosa così brutta, ma i suoi piani di rendersi presentabile andarono completamente all’aria quando capì che avrebbe continuato a piovere tutto il giorno.  
Pensò di non presentarsi al lavoro neanche quel giorno, ma purtroppo non era possibile. Anche Mark stava male: un orribile raffreddore lo aveva tenuto a letto. In più Louis aveva già saltato qualche turno quella settimana, perciò doveva per forza presentarsi, specialmente perché altrimenti Liam e Niall lo avrebbero ucciso: non poteva lasciarli da soli, di nuovo. Perciò quel pomeriggio Louis si alzò dal letto e andò al lavoro, affrontando la tempesta e indossando gli abiti peggiori che aveva: il gruppo di scarabeo non si sarebbe riunito con quel diluvio, no? Probabilmente sarebbe stato il turno più noioso di sempre. Louis avrebbe potuto anche indossare il pigiama e a nessuno di loro sarebbe importato.  
Il tempo di correre dalla fermata dell’autobus al coffee shop bastò per farlo bagnare completamente: i pantaloni della tuta, la maglietta e il maglione erano imbevuti d’acqua, al punto che gli stavano appiccicati alla pelle; non perse nemmeno tempo a controllare i capelli: sicuramente erano ormai del tutto fuori posto, anche se coperti dal berretto di lana. Si asciugò meglio che riuscì e indossò il grembiule, preparandosi mentalmente a lavorare.  
Beh, quello non era esattamente lavorare. Ovviamente non c'era anima viva, né nel coffee shop né in strada. Il tempo si trascinava lento. Persino Liam e Niall, di solito sempre sorridenti e allegri, sembravano di cattivo umore a causa della pioggia: se ne stavano seduti in cucina a sgranocchiare muffin e a parlare tra di loro con voce annoiata. Louis, seduto con loro, trascorse la maggior parte del tempo giocando a Candy Crush sul cellulare, sperando che il tempo si desse una mossa a passare.  
Le ore passavano, ma quando furono le cinque l'umore di Louis non era molto migliorato. Voleva solo che quel turno finisse così da poter tornare a casa e sprofondare nella solitudine del suo appartamento. Solo cinque minuti dopo la porta dei locale si aprì, facendo entrare una ventata di aria fredda. Louis non si mosse dal suo posto, ma alzò lo sguardo dal cellulare e guardò attraverso la finestra della cucina.  
Era Harry.  
Louis rimase a bocca aperta, e non sapeva nemmeno lui se era per lo stato in cui Harry si era presentato, completamente bagnato, con i vestiti che aderivano alla pelle e i capelli arruffati e inzuppati, o per il semplice fatto che fosse venuto. Nemmeno Zayn si era fatto vivo. Non c'era nessuno, solo Harry, l'incantevole Harry, con il suo sorriso stampato in faccia e le sue fossette. E con sé aveva un sacchetto di plastica contenente la scatola di scarabeo.  
Louis era rimasto talmente colpito che non riusciva nemmeno a chiudere la bocca, mentre Harry si diresse ai soliti tavoli come se nulla fosse.  
Louis si alzò dalla sedia e, senza dire nulla a Liam e Niall, uscì dalla cucina, guardando Harry che tirava fuori la tavola e cominciò a sistemare tutto. Ma veramente? Louis lo guardò a bocca a aperta, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo nel petto: era incredulo e fu quasi sopraffatto dal desiderio di corrergli incontro con degli asciugamani, e poi magari gli avrebbe dato un abbraccio, perché probabilmente ci sarebbe rimasto male quando avrebbe scoperto che nessuno dei suoi amici si era presentato.  
Ma Harry non sembrava troppo turbato da questo: scrollò il cappotto bagnato fradicio e lo appese allo schienale di una sedia per farlo asciugare. Dopodiché si sedette, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e d'un tratto si girò verso Louis in attesa. Oh, giusto, doveva prendere l'ordine.  
Louis si mise in movimento, lasciando cadere in tasca il suo cellulare e lisciando il grembiule per coprire i vestiti orribili che indossava. Fece per sistemarsi i capelli, ma poi si ricordò di averci buttato sopra il berretto di lana per nascondere tutto ciò che la pioggia aveva creato. Ok, doveva smetterla di comportarsi da pazzo e darsi una mossa. Perciò si incamminò verso Harry stampandosi un sorriso in faccia. “Ciao, benvenuto al The Bean” salutò quando si fu avvicinato alla sedia di Harry. Si sentiva nervoso per qualche ragione. A parte il fatto che la versione bagnata di Harry era ancora più sexy di quella asciutta, cazzo: il modo in cui le sopracciglia bagnate incorniciavano quegli occhi verdi, e Louis era sicuro che la sua pelle sarebbe stata calda anche se bagnata.  
“Ciao Louis, prendo il solito, grazie” disse Harry. Sorrideva come se fosse un sabato proprio come gli altri, come se non avesse notato che erano praticamente soli e che era seduto davanti a una tavola ma non aveva nessuno con cui giocare.  
“Tazza di caffelatte enorme e muffin alla banana, capito” annuì Louis prima di andarsene; era ancora troppo scosso da quell'arrivo improvviso, e pensava che in fondo non fosse suo il compito di fargli notare la situazione. Forse stava arrivando qualcun altro, forse Harry aveva avuto una buona ragione per affrontare la tempesta. Il compito di Louis era servirlo, nient'altro, eppure aveva voglia di tornargli vicino, pettinargli i capelli con le dita della mano e dargli un abbraccio per consolarlo. Era sicuro che Harry sarebbe rimasto veramente male quando avrebbe scoperto che nessun altro sarebbe venuto.  
Tornò dietro al bancone e preparò lui stesso l'ordine di Harry. Non se la cavava benissimo con la macchinetta del caffè, ma aveva abbastanza esperienza da fare un latte come si deve, e in ogni caso preferiva combattere lui stesso la macchinetta che dover chiedere aiuto a Liam, il quale era in cucina a scambiare sguardi di cospirazione e ridere su chissà cosa con Niall. Louis non voleva interromperli. O forse non voleva che loro lo interrompessero: questo momento da solo con Harry era troppo prezioso per essere sprecato.  
Quando il caffelatte fu pronto, Louis prese dalla vetrina un muffin appena sfornato, mise tutto su un vassoio e tornò da Harry. Era ancora solo, e in quel momento cercava inutilmente di asciugarsi le braccia con i tovaglioli di carta: la concentrazione aveva formato un'increspatura tra le sopracciglia, e Louis provò il fortissimo impulso di baciargliela. Ma non lo fece, ovviamente. Si limitò ad adagiare caffelatte e muffin sul tavolo, sperando che lo zucchero e la caffeina sarebbero riusciti a cancellare quell'increspatura, come fossero una manciata di coccole a distanza.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise, appallottolando i tovaglioli in mano per poi lasciarli sul tavolo. “A quanto pare secondo i miei amici era ‘ovvio’ che la partita di scarabeo sarebbe stata cancellata, riesci a crederci?” chiese.  
Louis inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò fuori dal coffee shop per un secondo, e pensò che sì, sarebbe dovuto essere ovvio che con quella tempesta non si riusciva ad andare sa nessuna parte, ma...  
“... avrebbero potuto scrivermi per messaggio, giusto in caso, sai ...” aggiunse Harry stringendosi leggermente nelle spalle.  
La tristezza del ragazzo fece un'infinita tenerezza a Louis, il quale annuì e disse, mordendosi il labbro: “Sì, avrebbero potuto ... sarebbe stato gentile da parte loro, già ...”. in realtà, fosse stato al posto di Harry, Louis lo avrebbe saputo a prescindere. Non aveva comunque senso il fatto che fosse uscito di casa con quel tempo solo per giocare a scarabeo, ma Louis evitò di dirlo. Magari Harry era un nerd particolarmente “devoto”. Una flebile vocina nella sua testa gli disse che in realtà Harry era venuto solo per vedere lui. Louis quasi rise ad alta voce per quel pensiero ridicolo.  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un po', ma prima che Louis decidesse che la conversazione era ormai finita e che era ora di lasciarlo solo, il ragazzo disse: “Hey, stavo pensando che se non sei troppo occupato potresti giocare con me, dato che ormai sono qui”. Sorrideva, come se fosse la cosa più normale da chiedere al barista, e Louis era stupefatto, mentre la vocina aumentava di volume.  
“Ehm, io ...”  
Scarabeo era difficile. Le regole erano troppo complicate, e il vocabolario di Louis era il peggiore di tutti. Harry era praticamente un professionista, mentre Louis era un idiota che aveva avuto difficoltà anche nei corsi base al college, finendo sempre per avere voti a malapena sufficienti: di certo non avrebbe fatto una bella figura. “Non posso, cioè ... Non so nemmeno come si gioca, mi dispiace” disse alzando le spalle. Si sentiva malissimo a lasciare Harry da solo, senza nessuno con cui giocare, ma Louis temeva che avrebbe fatto la figura dello scemo: Harry era troppo bravo.  
Harry rise, in quel suo modo adorabile, e indicò la sedia dall'altra parte del tavolo. “Mi hai guardato giocare parecchie volte, certo che sai come si gioca, Louis” disse, come se fosse talmente ovvio che Louis era stato un idiota a non pensarci. Beh, effettivamente un idiota era proprio ciò che Louis era, ed esattamente per questo motivo non voleva giocare. Ma Harry non se la bevve. “Andiamo, siediti, Lou. Tengo io il punteggio” lo incoraggiò Harry, allungandosi per prendere dalla scatola la penna e il taccuino che usava per tenere i punti.  
Louis esitò per un secondo, cercando una valida ragione per scappare via da tutto ciò, cercando di ignorare il fatto che Harry lo avesse chiamato Lou. Tutto questo era davvero troppo. Una cosa era guardarlo giocare e aiutarlo di tanto in tanto, un'altra era giocare contro di lui. Sapeva di non potere fare molto per impressionare uno come Harry, ma questo non avrebbe fatto altro che sminuirlo ai suoi occhi.  
Ma Harry non dava segno di accorgersi del panico e della confusione di Louis: continuò a sistemare tavola e lettere, e intanto raccontava a Louis come scegliere le lettere e sostituirle una volta che le aveva posizionate. “... Hai intenzione di sederti?” gli chiese, una volta finito di sistemare le lettere, fissando Louis con un misto di speranza e confusione in viso che polverizzò ogni incertezza di Louis: a quegli occhi non poteva dire di no.  
Louis annuì e, dopo aver lasciato il vassoio su un tavolo lì vicino sospirando, andò a sedersi di fronte ad Harry. Cercò di non guardarlo direttamente negli occhi: quel ragazzo mandava il suo cervello in corto circuito e a lui invece in quel momento serviva tutta la chiarezza mentale di cui aveva bisogno. Diede un'occhiata a tutte le lettere che Harry aveva scelto per lui, adagiate ordinatamente dal suo lato, mentre Harry disse: “Inizio io, così avrai qualcosa su cui lavorare, okay?”  
Louis annuì, fissando le lettere che aveva e cercando di dar loro un senso. Sollevò lo sguardo solo quando Harry iniziò a mettete le parole sulla tavola. Al centro della tavola, in verticale, Harry aveva scritto "HANDS". Dopo aver visto la parola, Louis spostò lo sguardo sul piccolo taccuino in cui Harry stava segnando il suo punteggio, spiegandogli quanto valeva ogni lettera e come funzionavano i moltiplicatori, sempre con quel suo sorriso divertito in faccia che fece scaldare Louis.  
“Ora sta a te” disse Harry, prendendo una manciata di lettere dalla scatola per sostituirle a quelle che aveva usato, poi guardò Louis con attesa.  
Louis sostenne il suo sguardo per un secondo prima di abbassarlo sulle lettere. Erano ancora un groviglio senza senso, ma almeno ora sapeva che avrebbe dovuto usare una delle lettere che Harry aveva già messo sulla tavola. Aveva una P, una E e una N, perciò poteva giocare "PENS" usando la S di Harry, giusto? Prese le lettere necessarie e le mise sulla tavola una ad una. Stava quasi per finire quando si accorse di avere anche una I. Strinse le labbra per reprimere un sorriso: l'inferno si sarebbe congelato il giorno che Louis avrebbe mancato di fare una cosa del genere. Perciò spostò tutte le lettere indietro di una postazione e mise la I tra la N e la S di Harry. "PENIS". Ben fatto, cervello.  
Sollevò lo sguardo su di Harry, fiero di ciò che aveva fatto, aspettandosi di trovarlo a disagio o infastidito, o almeno divertito. Invece lo trovò a fissarlo intensamente, con un'espressione che Louis non gli aveva mai visto. Un'espressione oscura. Per un attimo Louis pensò di aver infranto qualcuna delle regole, o di essersi comportato in modo stupido e irritante di nuovo; forse le parole di quel genere non erano accettate, perché Harry sembrava quasi arrabbiato. Ma prima che Louis potesse chiedergli qualcosa, Harry distolse lo sguardo e prese il taccuino per segnare il punteggio. In silenzio. Il suo viso si era colorato leggermente di rosso.  
Louis prese altre lettere dalla scatola come Harry gli aveva insegnato, mordendosi il labbro e continuando a guardare preoccupato il ragazzo davanti a lui. Harry tornò a guardare le lettere davanti a lui, accennando un sorriso.  
Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.  
Harry prese solamente due lettere e, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, mise una O dopo una H, e poi una T. " HOT".  
Louis alzò gli occhi di scatto dalla tavola ad Harry, mille pensieri inappropriati che gli attraversavano la mente. Era fatto apposta? Era solo un modo per fargli capire che anche Harry sapeva giocare sporco? Era un messaggio? Uno scherzo? Un caso? Una totale coincidenza?  
Harry stava sorridendo compiaciuto. Quell'angolo delle labbra inarcato, mentre gli occhi erano puntati su Louis quasi a sfidarlo, come se l'avesse fatto veramente apposta. Louis non riuscì a fermare il brivido che gli corse lungo la schiena, e non era di certo dovuto alla sua pelle ancora umida o allo spiffero d'aria che entrava dalle finestre del locale. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?  
Cazzo, probabilmente si stava solo immaginando le cose, o era il suo cervello a fargli vedere quello che voleva vedere. Tutto ciò era stupido e non aveva alcun senso; Harry non gli avrebbe di certo mandato messaggi attraverso la tavola. Forse stava facendo il suo solito gioco, creando problemi a Louis comportandosi da stupido giocherellone come sempre. Per ora la cosa migliore era fare attenzione a come aveva intenzione di proseguire con il gioco; Louis doveva solo trovare un'altra parola. Una parola sicura. Una parola sicura per ritrovare un sentiero sicuro.  
Ma le divinità di scarabeo avevano altri piani per quella partita: dopo aver fissato le lettere per un po', Louis si rese conto che l'unica parola che gli era venuta in mente era un'altra parola sconcia. Cazzo. Tentò di formarne un'altra e di convincersi che continuare con quel gioco era sbagliato, ma lui era debole, okay? Louis era debole e qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto continuare su quella strada, testare Harry, capire cosa diavolo stava succedendo. Perciò ovviamente diede ascolto al diavoletto sulla sua spalla, e afferrò le lettere che gli servivano per quella parola. Posizionò la M, la O e la A affianco alla N di HANDS. "MOAN". E ora era Louis quello ad avere il sorriso soddisfatto e simulare indifferenza mentre prendeva altre lettere dalla scatola.  
Harry rimase in silenzio. Immobile. Quando finalmente Louis alzò gli occhi su di lui, Harry ricambiò lo sguardo: l'oscurità nei suoi occhi era profonda come un abisso, quasi fosse arrabbiato; e poi si leccò le labbra.  
Louis si sentì venir meno. Un'ondata di eccitazione gli mescolò le budella. Stava succedendo davvero? Forse in realtà era ancora a letto e quello era uno dei suoi sogni erotici. In genere ci metteva un po' per capire che qualcuno ci stava provando con lui: ogni volta era necessario qualcosa chiaro tanto quanto un'insegna al neon per farglielo finalmente realizzare. E questo ... questo gli sembrava un'insegna al neon. Gli sembrava così ovvio, eppure era talmente impossibile che doveva per forza aver sbagliato a interpretare quei segni. Forse Harry lo stava solo prendendo in giro. O forse no.  
Improvvisamente Harry tornò sorridente, guardando le proprie lettere. Il sorriso che adornava il viso del ragazzo si tramutò in un ghigno divertito quando, usando la T di HOT già sulla tavola, compose "TOUCH". Sorrideva soddisfatto, senza nemmeno guardare Louis mentre prendeva, una a una, altre lettere.  
Louis si incantò a fissare la parola appena scritta, incapace di elaborarla psicologicamente: si era fatto improvvisamente caldo nel locale, e d'un tratto l'ossigeno aveva iniziato a raggiungere a fatica i suoi polmoni.  
Capì che doveva fare una scelta: fermare subito quella follia o lasciarla libera. Il diavoletto sulla sua spalla gli stava praticamente urlando addosso, punzecchiandolo e ricordandogli che in vita sua non si era mai tirato indietro da una gara di provocazioni; di certo non aveva intenzione di iniziare adesso, giusto? Quando tornò a guardare le proprie lettere si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto andare contro le regole di nuovo, dato che fu solo una la parola che gli venne in mente. Usando l'H scrisse "HERE". Prima che lo sguardo incuriosito di Harry andasse a lui, Louis nascose le mani sotto il tavolo, appoggiandole sulle cosce. Quel movimento era calcolato per mandargli un chiaro messaggio, rivolgergli una precisa domanda. Il cuore di Louis batteva così forte che il rumore sovrastava quello della pioggia che colpiva le finestre.  
Harry ridacchiò, di nuovo, leccandosi le labbra, di nuovo. La sua gola rimbombò di una risata bassa e profonda, e Louis capì di essere finito. Completamente finito, cazzo. Non c'era più via di fuga. Qualunque cosa stesse accadendo, stava accadendo per davvero. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché, ma stava accadendo.  
Apparentemente Harry era d'accordo perché scrisse "TONGUE" finendo con la E di HERE che Louis aveva appena giocato.  
Il suono che Louis si lasciò sfuggire fu patetico: debole e acuto, come un uggiolio. Gli era bastato chiudere gli occhi per un attimo per poter immaginare la lingua di Harry che leccava la pelle soffice del suo interno coscia, dalle ginocchia ai testicoli; e rabbrividì. Merda, non si erano nemmeno toccati, non avevano nemmeno parlato ad alta voce per parecchi minuti ora, e Harry stava riuscendo a farlo eccitare con delle cazzo di parole scritte su una tavola di scarabeo.  
Ma Louis si rifiutò di arrendersi per primo, di lasciarsi andare e gettarsi su Harry: una piccola voce nella sua testa gli stava sussurrando che era uno scherzo. Uomini come Harry raramente desiderano quelli come Louis. Non c'era altra scelta se non continuare a giocare. Doveva continuare a buttare parole sulla tavola, sperando che Harry avrebbe detto qualcosa per primo. Preferibilmente qualcosa tipo "Per favore, lascia che ti porti nel mio letto", anche se sarebbe stato più probabile qualcosa come "ahah questa era divertente" .  
Quindi questo è quello che fece. Continuò a giocare. A quanto pareva qualche divinità si stava godendo quella loro piccola battaglia e continuava a fornire loro le armi per combatterla. Louis guardò di nuovo le proprie lettere e si limitò a posizionarne una davanti alla O di TOUCH, formando OK. Non si mosse: rimase a fissare Harry da sotto le ciglia.  
Harry sembrava agitato. La sua pelle aveva assunto una sfumatura di rosa più chiaro del solito. In più si stava morendo a sangue il labbro, il che fece sorridere Louis dentro di sé. Forse Harry stava provando le sue stesse emozioni, forse anche lui lo stava facendo eccitare. O forse era stata fino a quel momento solo un'enorme coincidenza.  
E invece no. Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, Harry mosse le lettere per giocare di nuovo. Sul viso aveva un'espressione combattuta, che era in contrasto con la fame che si rifiutava di abbandonare quegli occhi. Usando la M di MOAN scrisse "CUM".  
Per fortuna le sedie del locale erano robuste perché Louis quasi cadde dalla propria. Sentì chiaramente il suo viso arrossire: quello era un messaggio chiaro. Chiaro come la luce del sole. Quello non ... “Non ...” borbottò Louis prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Non si scrive così”*. Aveva tutto il diritto di lamentarsi, ma quell'obbiezione era soprattutto dovuta al fatto che gli serviva una pausa da tutto ciò: in pratica era come se stessero facendo sesso per messaggio ma attraverso una tavola di scarabeo. Aveva bisogno di chiarirsi le idee prima di impazzire.  
Ma Harry si limitò a sorridere e prendere altre lettere. “Lo so ...” disse con un'alzata di spalle.  
Lo sapeva. Ma aveva giocato ugualmente una parola vietata per dire cosa a Louis? “Non sapevo giocassi sporco” commentò Louis distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di Harry, che lo stavano guardando accesi di un fuoco che stava cominciando a far impazzire Louis. Sarebbe volentieri scappato via da tutto ciò, se non fosse che i pantaloni della tuta avrebbero palesato la sua erezione.  
“Non ne hai idea” sussurrò Harry abbastanza forte perché solo Louis sentisse. Quello era un invito. Doveva esserlo.  
Louis guardò le sue lettere, anche se in quel momento gli apparivano una macchia sfocata. Cercò di schiarirsi la mente e respirare a fondo. Era a due secondi dal fare qualcosa di stupido. Riusciva a pensare solo ad Harry, Harry e le sue allusioni, le sue sfide, i suoi occhi ardenti. Harry e le sue gambe incrociate sotto il tavolo, la sua pelle ancora umida per la pioggia, quelle ridicole labbra. Harry e le sue parole. Harry e l'occasione di averlo tutto per sé. Louis l'aveva sognato e fantasticato come un pazzo. E ora era Harry che lo stava seducendo, offrendogli ciò che mai avrebbe immaginato di ottenere. Le sue azioni non potevano essere fraintese ora. Per Louis esisteva ancora la possibilità di alzarsi e andarsene, ma non sarebbe riuscito a farlo. Non avrebbe voluto farlo. L'incantevole ragazzo dall'altra parte del tavolo gli stava offrendo qualcosa di troppo buono per negarglielo, e non c'era niente che Louis volesse di più che cedersi a lui.  
Si rifiutò di continuare a giocare secondo le regole: il gioco non importava più ormai, Louis era stanco e d'altra parte Harry era stato il primo a infischiarsene. Perciò afferrò lettere che erano già sul tavolo per riposizionarle lontane dalle altre a formare la parola "PLEASE" su uno spazio libero della tavola.  
Harry emise un piccolo squittio mentre Louis procedeva, come se stesse per lamentarsi del fatto che così facendo aveva rovinato il gioco, ma non appena la parola fu formata tacque.  
Louis sollevò lo sguardo. Harry stava sorridendo. Un sorriso grande che fece fremere Louis, ma non tanto quanto Harry prese alcune delle sue lettere e, sotto il suo PLEASE, formò la parola YES.  
Louis guardò la parola e guardò Harry, il quale lo stava già fissando, gli occhi verdi pieni di desiderio e aspettativa. Sembrava aspettare solo la prima mossa di Louis, o che Louis facesse qualsiasi cosa, standosene seduto lì, con la schiena appoggiata all'indietro e le mani sulle gambe: in quella posizione la maglia lasciava vedere più pelle, più posti che Louis bramava assaggiare. Sembrava che Harry sapesse perfettamente come rendere la vita di Louis un inferno.  
Due secondi dopo Louis si arrese. “Fanculo ...” borbottò. Si alzò talmente di scatto che la sedia scivolò indietro e ruppe il silenzio che regnava nel locale. Si allungò per afferrare il polso di Harry e tirarlo in piedi. E un secondo dopo stavano già raggiungendo il bancone: Louis quasi correva, tanto era impaziente di avere Harry tutto per sé.  
Dalla cucina si sentirono le risate di Niall e Liam che, con voce confusa, diceva: “Che state …??”  
“Taci, Liam!” esclamò Louis prima di sparire dalla sua vista. Aveva beccato Liam e Zayn mentre si baciavano nella stanza sul retro talmente tante volte che non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi sgridare.  
Louis non si fermò finché la porta della stanza degli impiegati non si fu chiusa dietro di loro. Era un stanzino minuscolo, occupato solo da un tavolo, due sedie e uno scaffale contenente le cartelle degli impiegati e altri documenti importanti. Non c’era tanto spazio per muoversi, ma Louis riuscì a voltarsi verso Harry e spingerlo verso la porta, una mano sul suo petto e l’altra a chiudere la serratura, il cui suono così soddisfacente contribuì ad aumentare il suo battito cardiaco.  
Solo allora Louis realizzò davvero cosa stava succedendo. Era vicino a Harry, vicinissimo, ma c’era ancora un centimetro a separarli. L’unico punto di contatto era la sua mano proprio al centro del petto dell’altro, su quella parte di pelle che la camicia si era rifiutata di coprire. La pelle di Harry era calda al tatto, e Louis poteva sentire il battito del cuore. Si sforzò di staccare lo sguardo dalla bellissima immagine della sua mano su quel petto ridicolmente liscio e guardò Harry. Sorrideva, e il verde nei suoi occhi sembrava anche più profondo da così vicino. “Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese Louis; anche se era ovvio, voleva sentirlo dire. Aveva bisogno di saperlo.  
“Tutto” fu la risposta immediata di Harry, come se non dovesse nemmeno pensarci. Afferrò Louis per le spalle e, avvantaggiato dalla sua forza, si girarono finché non fu Louis quello con le spalle alla porta. Apparentemente non gli importava nulla dello spazio: quel centimetro d’aria tra di loro sparì e i loro corpi aderirono. Louis si ritrovò sommerso in una nube di calore, pelle e desiderio. Il suo cervello smise di funzionare quando la mano di Harry si mosse verso il basso, sempre più giù, fino a stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi, e iniziando a muovere lentamente i propri, facendogli sentire che era duro. E il fatto che Harry avesse continuato a guardare Louis dritto negli occhi per tutto il tempo, gli confermò che era duro per lui. A causa sua.  
Louis andò in corto circuito, lasciando andare la testa all’indietro contro il muro con un gemito, e il tonfo risuonò nella stanza. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, sentendosi sciogliere, godendosi la sensazione di Harry che strofinava dolcemente la sua erezione sulla propria. Poi Louis reagì: se Harry voleva proprio tutto, allora glielo avrebbe dato, anche perché era la cosa che voleva fare dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto.  
Sollevò la testa dal muro e mise le braccia attorno al collo di Harry, cercando di trovare più attrito e premendo il corpo contro il suo. Poi finalmente, cazzo, finalmente le loro labbra si incontrarono.  
Harry reagì con un gemito basso che fece fremere Louis, e socchiuse le labbra per ricevere il bacio bramoso di Louis. Cazzo, Harry sapeva baciare benissimo. Dopo dieci secondi le gambe di Louis sembravano gelatina, tremavano nello sforzo di continuare a strusciarsi contro Harry. La sua bocca continuava a baciare quelle labbra illegali in modo disperato: un bacio al retrogusto di caffè, sollievo, bisogno di avere di più e sensazione di poter finalmente perdersi in qualcosa che si è desiderato per così tanto. Louis si sentì impazzire al pensiero che forse Harry si sentiva uguale, come se quella fame l’uno dell’altro fosse più di un impulso del momento o un bisogno temporaneo, ma qualcosa che consumava dentro e faceva perdere la ragione, proprio come si era sentito Louis la prima volta che aveva posato lo sguardo su Harry. Forse i piccoli gemiti di Harry e la sua presa sui fianchi di Louis significavano quello.  
Louis aprì leggermente le gambe. Ora Harry aveva più spazio per il suo bacino, che ora spingeva direttamente sul suo membro e, cazzo, quel piccolo cambio di posizione rese le cose dieci volte meglio, l’attrito che trovarono fece gemere Louis ancora più forte tra le labbra di Harry. Rafforzò la presa delle sue braccia intorno al collo di Harry.  
Ma forse Harry lo interpretò come un segnale per allungare le mani verso il basso e afferrare il sedere di Louis, il quale ad un tratto si ritrovò sospeso in aria. Lo squittio sorpreso di Louis si perse tra le labbra di Harry, il quale non sembrava accennare a voler concludere il bacio o a lasciare andare le labbra di Louis. Harry lo aveva semplicemente alzato e le gambe di Louis si erano aperte di più per aggrapparsi disperatamente: aveva incastrato le caviglie dietro la schiena di Harry e usava la porta per appoggiarsi e non cadere, anche se era improbabile che accadesse vista la fermezza della presa sul suo sedere.  
Nonostante fossero completamente vestiti, starsene con le gambe aperte e Harry in mezzo ad esse era decisamente troppo per Louis. I pantaloni erano abbastanza sottili per fargli sentire ogni singola cosa mentre Harry si muoveva, cercava più attrito, lo baciava, gemeva ... Cazzo, era tutto troppo erotico, troppo sexy, troppo fantastico, ma ancora non era abbastanza.  
Quando vide che la stretta di Harry era così salda, Louis liberò un braccio e usò la mano ora libera per sbottonare fino alla fine la camicia di Harry, la quale scivolò giù fino ai gomiti. Ma era abbastanza: Louis interruppe il bacio e si prese un secondo per ammirare quello spettacolo di pelle e inchiostro. Come faceva Harry ad essere reale? Inebriato da quella vista, il piacere e il bisogno di avere di più, Louis afferrò i capelli ancora umidi di Harry. Gemendo sussurrò: “Sei così sexy, cazzo ...”, per poi lasciar correre le proprie labbra sulla pelle di Harry, leccandola e baciandola, prima il collo e poi la spalla: i gemiti di Harry si fecero più sonori e profondi.  
E poi Harry apparentemente decise di ucciderlo: sostenendo l'intero peso di Louis con un braccio, infilò la mano libera dentro i suoi pantaloni. Quando Louis capì le intenzioni dell'altro, in uno scatto di anticipazione involontario affondò i denti nella spalla di Harry, facendolo gemere di nuovo, e forte. “Cazzo ...”  
Dio, Harry che imprecava era ancora meglio, se possibile. Come per scusarsi del morso, Louis leccò la pelle di Harry, ma all'improvviso sentì le lunghe dita dell'altro stringersi intorno al proprio membro, e Louis dovette mordersi la lingua per non morderlo di nuovo. Non veniva toccato da anni, ma mai la sensazione era stata così bella: Harry sembrava sapere esattamente come gli piaceva, qual era la pressione giusta per farlo impazzire, i giusti movimenti della mano e del pollice che si occupava dell'estremità. Se avesse continuando così a lungo Louis sarebbe venuto fin troppo presto, come una ragazzina in fase ormonale. Si stava letteralmente sciogliendo tra le braccia di Harry, e quando, in qualche modo, l'angolo della loro posizione cambiò, poté sentire la sporgenza di Harry contro il suo sedere: scosso dalle ondate di piacere, ora Louis voleva di più, molto di più.  
“Per favore ...” lo pregò, cercando le sue labbra. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti abbastanza da guardare Harry, ma aveva bisogno di implorarlo, aveva bisogno di fargli sapere che lo aveva completamente in pugno. Il sorriso che Harry gli rivolse, così pieno di promesse, lo fece rabbrividire quando liberò un'altra ondata di desiderio che si espanse partendo dalla pancia di Louis.  
Harry rallentò il ritmo della mano e baciò nuovamente Louis: un bacio lento, profondo e pieno di intenzioni e desideri. “Dimmi ... Dimmi cosa vorresti ...” sussurrò Harry. Louis si domandò se avesse potuto chiedere davvero qualunque cosa: poco prima Harry aveva detto di volere tutto, ma Louis non era sicuro di cosa davvero intendesse, se voleva dire proprio tutto. Rafforzò la presa sui capelli di Harry, cercando le parole giuste per esprimere ciò che voleva e la forza per dirle. “Voglio te ... dentro di me ... per favore”. Louis ne aveva davvero bisogno, pur non sapendo se era quello che voleva anche Harry. Era passato tantissimo tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto una cosa del genere, ma dal primo momento che aveva visto Harry lo aveva voluto vicino a sé. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così, e ora non era mai abbastanza.  
La mano di Harry si strinse più saldamente al suo membro, mentre le sue labbra andarono a mordere, baciare e leccare il collo di Louis, finché non raggiunsero un piccolo posto sensibile dietro il suo orecchio, come se Harry sapesse già dove si trovasse. “Ogni cosa per te, piccolo ...”. Quella voce bassa e suadente fece tremare Louis da testa a piedi.  
D'un tratto Harry tolse la mano dai pantaloni di Louis e lo spostò dalla porta al piccolo tavolo al centro della stanza, per poi adagiarlo sopra. Solo allora staccò le labbra dal collo di Louis per guardarlo. Con la mano pulita gli tolse il berretto di lana e fece correre le dita tra i capelli. “Sei bellissimo ...” sussurrò, baciando le sue labbra dolcemente. Louis fu grato della presenza del tavolo sotto di lui: se fossero stati ancora in piedi probabilmente sarebbe svenuto per terra.  
“Girati e piegati per me, per favore” disse Harry.  
Louis soffocò un gemito in gola a quelle parole. Annuì, e semplicemente saltò giù dal tavolo per poi girarsi quando si trovò sulle gambe tremanti. Cazzo, prendere ordini era davvero una novità per lui.  
Una volta in piedi con le spalle a Harry, sentì le sue mani sui fianchi afferrare l'orlo della maglietta e sollevarla. Louis alzò le mani per lasciarsela sfilare, e un profondo sospiro si esalò dalle sue labbra quando le mani di Harry andarono alle sue spalle nude e improvvisamente sentì il contatto della sua schiena contro il suo petto caldo. “Dio, ti voglio dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto ...” sussurrò Harry contro la sua pelle, baciando le spalle di Louis e facendolo rabbrividire di nuovo e ingoiare un lamento. Stava davvero succedendo? Era reale?  
Louis stava letteralmente perdendo la testa, talmente eccitato che capì che ci avrebbe messo un po’ per realizzare quello che stava accadendo. Harry lo spinse in avanti, così che Louis appoggiò le mani sul legno sbiadito della scrivania, facendole poi scivolare in avanti fino a raggiungere l’altra estremità; inarcò la schiena, e dietro di lui sentiva ancora il corpo di Harry appiccicato al suo. La sensazione successiva furono le labbra di Harry sulla sua schiena: le sentì scendere lungo la spina dorsale baciandogli la pelle, sempre più in basso, fino a raggiungere il solco poco sopra il sedere. Lentamente abbassò i pantaloni e l’intimo di Louis. Mai in un milione di anni Louis si sarebbe aspettato ciò che accadde dopo: un momento prima Harry stava punteggiando le natiche di Louis di piccoli umidi baci, ma un secondo dopo le sue mani le afferrarono e le divisero, e la sua lingua … la sua cazzo di lingua … aveva iniziato a leccare proprio al centro. Era troppo. Troppo bello. Louis non ricordava nemmeno quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che un ragazzo gli avesse fatto qualcosa del genere; lo adorava, e parecchio anche, così si piegò di più e aprì le gambe quanto più i pantaloni ancora attorno alle caviglie gli permettessero. Era completamente esposto, desideroso di avere sempre di più, reso del tutto indifeso da ciò che Harry stava facendo con la lingua: leccava lentamente l’ano, aggiungendo sempre maggiore pressione finchè Louis la sentì entrare, facendolo impazzire ancora di più.  
Era incredibile il fatto che Harry non avesse dovuto nemmeno chiedere il permesso, come se sapesse esattamente che Louis amava questo, come se sapesse esattamente come trasformare Louis in un sacco di ossa, desiderio e nient’altro: in quel momento si sentiva senza fiato, piccoli gemiti lasciavano la sua bocca, il suo membro libero tra le gambe, gli occhi serrati per il piacere. Harry era meglio di qualunque fantasia avesse mai avuto: baciava e leccava la parte di pelle intorno all’ano, usando le dita per aiutare la lingua; non ci stava girando intorno, stava agendo direttamente, allargando Louis lentamente ma in modo deciso; inserì un dito, poi due, poi tre, continuando a leccare la zona intorno alle dita distese. Stava facendo esattamente ciò che a Louis piaceva, senza mai toccargli il membro, come se sapesse che avrebbe mandato Louis fuori dal limite in un secondo.  
Quando le dita entrate erano tre, Harry le piegò leggermente, stimolando la prostata di Louis per un po’. Louis vide le stelle: quasi gridò per il piacere che lo travolse all’improvviso. E così come era arrivato se ne andò: Harry tolse le dita, e Louis si sentì vuoto e distrutto. E quello era solo l’inizio. “Cazzo … Ti prego … Scopami, ti prego …” implorò Louis. Non aveva energie per voltarsi, ma lo sentì mentre si spogliava e strappava un preservativo sgualcito. Louis attese impaziente, senza lasciare la sua presa salda dalla scrivania, sulla quale era completamente disteso con il sedere per aria e le gambe aperte; era pronto, prontissimo.  
E poi finalmente sentì Harry abbandonarsi nuovamente sulla sua schiena, baciandogli il collo; sentì anche il suo membro grande e duro scivolare tra le sue natiche. “Dio …” gemette Louis, muovendo il bacino all’indietro per sentire di più, per avere di più.  
Harry si mosse lentamente, passando il proprio membro sul sedere di Louis per stuzzicarlo un po’; poi mosse i fianchi per allinearsi, e Louis riuscì a sentire la parte iniziale del membro entrare lentamente. “Oh cazzo …” Louis si morse le labbra. Forte. Harry era enorme, oppure era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta, Louis non lo sapeva. In quel momento sapeva solo che gli mancò il fiato sentendo Harry entrare, lento ma fermo, allargandolo. Per un momento quell’invasione fu troppo: Louis si sentì ingrandire e riempire. La mente si era completamente svuotata, riusciva solo a concentrarsi sulla sensazione di Harry dentro di lui, grande, duro, eccitante, troppo e perfetto allo stesso tempo. La giusta combinazione di dolore e piacere che gli cancellò tutti i pensieri, tutti, riducendo l’universo unicamente a ciò che il corpo poteva sentire.  
Harry non smise mai di baciargli la pelle, rimanendo dentro del tutto. Louis cercò di respirare, anche se sentiva i polmoni collassare, completamente sopraffatti. “Va bene?” chiese Harry in un sussurro spezzato.  
Louis sorrise. Si prese un momento per rilassarsi e rispondere. Parlò senza fiato, frettolosamente: “Sì, solo … È da un po’ che … Lasciami un po’ per …”  
I baci di Harry si fecero più dolci, più delicati. Le sue mani sui fianchi di Louis non erano troppo strette; i pollici a disegnare piccoli cerchi sulla pelle di Louis per farlo rilassare. “Va bene … Prenditi il tuo tempo …” disse Harry con voce bassa e spezzata. “Sei fantastico, piccolo … così stretto, così sexy … Sei perfetto …”  
Quelle parole colpirono Louis come pesanti mattoni, accelerando il suo battito cardiaco; il suo corpo reagì volendo di più, accettando quell’invasione e rilassandosi.  
Louis mosse i fianchi per capire se fosse pronto a reggere quella sensazione. Un piccolo movimento bastò ad accendere una scintilla di puro piacere che gli fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene: esattamente ciò che voleva. “Muoviti … per favore …” implorò una volta che fu pronto. Rinforzò la presa alla scrivania e si preparò per quello che stava per arrivare.  
Harry si mosse, lentamente, e gemette quando fece uscire il membro fino a quando solo la parte iniziale rimase dentro. Poi si mosse in avanti per farlo rientrare, stavolta un po’ più velocemente, affondando in Louis, il quale vide le stelle e sentì le gambe tremare. Harry non si fermò: tenendo saldamente i fianchi di Louis, accelerò i movimenti un po’ di più ogni volta, finché non trovarono il ritmo giusto.  
Louis stava impazzendo. Era quasi esasperante, delizioso, decisamente la miglior scopata di tutta la sua vita. Stava perdendo la testa alla sensazione del movimento meraviglioso di Harry. Il silenzio della stanza era stato improvvisamente sostituito da gemiti, lamenti, uggiolii, il suono di pelle contro pelle una volta che Harry aveva guadagnato velocità, e proprio un secondo dopo Louis c’era, c’era quasi, così vicino. Aveva desiderato Harry così tanto, aveva sognato quel momento troppe volte, ma quel piacere così intenso, così reale, superava qualsiasi fantasia. “Harry …” chiamò Louis, anche se non c’era un motivo preciso per farlo: forse era per fargli sapere che stava per venire, o forse era una preghiera, un cantico, a cui Harry rispose avvolgendo il membro di Louis con la mano. Il piacere aumentò a dismisura fino ad esplodere, e quell’orgasmo gli attraversò il corpo come una scarica elettrica, facendogli irrigidire i muscoli, inarcare la schiena, invocare il nome di Harry.  
Ed Harry continuò a muoversi, facendo durare l’orgasmo di Louis un’eternità. Una spinta, due, tre, quattro dopo venne anche lui, esplodendo nelle profondità di Louis e facendogli sentire ogni battito pulsante del suo membro mentre veniva, la presa sui fianchi dell’altro così forte che probabilmente avrebbe lasciato i segni delle dita. Allo stesso tempo continuò a muovere la mano sul membro di Louis, finché non fu uscita l’ultima goccia di seme.  
Ansimante, Harry si mosse appena per uscire da Louis, ma rimase disteso su di lui. Gli baciò la parte di schiena in mezzo alle spalle, mentre le mani erano tornate ad accarezzare dolcemente i fianchi di Louis per lenire il dolore causato dalla sua stretta troppo vigorosa.  
Louis recuperò il fiato, mentre il piacere si ritirava lentamente dal corpo. Finalmente i muscoli poterono rilassarsi, anche se bruciavano ancora per lo sforzo. Era esausto, riuscì a malapena a dire: “È stato …”  
“… stupefacente” sussurrò Harry. Circondò il busto di Louis per aiutarlo a raddrizzarsi. “Sbalorditivo … mozzafiato” aggiunse.  
Louis era d’accordo, anche se quelle erano parole ridicolmente esagerate. Quando finalmente fu in piedi e riuscì a girarsi si ritrovò davanti Harry che leccava il liquido di Louis rimasto sulle sue dita. Cazzo, Louis sarebbe venuto ancora se non fosse stato così svuotato ed esausto. Sarebbe venuto solo a quella vista. Le parole gli morirono in gola e si prese un momento per guardare la lingua di Harry, le sue labbra e la sua espressione concentrata. “Cazzo, sei troppo sexy per essere un nerd” borbottò Louis, incapace di accettare il fatto che Harry stava leccando il suo seme come fosse la cosa più deliziosa al mondo; era rosso in viso, i capelli completamente disordinati, mezzo nudo e con quello che, Louis poté finalmente vedere tra le gambe di Harry, era un membro enorme, ancora ricoperto dal preservativo. Provò un misto di orgoglio per ciò che aveva fatto e felicità al pensiero di poterlo fare di nuovo.  
Ma soprattutto non riuscì a liberarsi della sensazione, del bisogno, di quel tremendo bisogno di dare più importanza a tutto ciò, che non rimanesse solo una sveltina. E forse fu proprio questo bisogno a guidarlo mentre metteva il braccio sulle spalle di Harry per avvicinarlo, dimenticando per un attimo lo stato in cui si trovavano. Rimase a fissare Harry mentre si toglieva il profilattico e lo lanciava nel cestino che si trovava nell’angolo della stanza. Dopodiché le mani di Harry andarono dritte ai pantaloni di Louis per tirarli su, e quando lo guardò negli occhi, Louis sorrise. “È un favore che non posso ricambiare, sai” scherzò Louis, ancora troppo scosso per esprimere ciò che provava. “Non ho idea di come fai a stare in quei jeans stretti …”  
Harry rise, mentre tirava su i propri pantaloni e ci entrò dopo essersi scrollato un po’. Louis rise di nuovo perché, cazzo, Harry era eccessivamente adorabile e sexy. Doveva chiedere, aveva bisogno di sapere: anche se era stata la scopata migliore della sua vita voleva di più, e non poteva negarlo. Voleva molto di più. Più sesso e più Harry. “Quindi … Cosa intendevi con ‘tutto’?” chiese Louis quando finalmente l’altro finì di abbottonarsi i jeans.  
Harry circondò la vita di Louis con un braccio. La sua risposta iniziale fu un piccolo sorrisetto soddisfatto, il che terrorizzò Louis per un attimo. Ma poi quelle magnifiche labbra si aprirono per parlare. “Intendevo questo …” disse, mentre il viso arrossiva “… e tutto il resto. Per esempio, ti andrebbe di uscire di qui e andare a mangiare qualcosa?”  
Il cuore di Louis accelerò.  
“E poi possiamo andare a casa mia, e tu puoi venire con me. Tutte le volte che vuoi. Può essere un buon inizio …”  
Louis rimase a bocca aperta. Sicuramente stava sognando. Harry gli stava chiedendo di uscire con lui, in pratica gli stava dicendo che voleva essere più di una banale sveltina: sembrava quasi irreale. “Sei serio?” chiese Louis: il suo lato pessimista impediva al suo cuore di riempirsi di troppa speranza quando si trattava di uomini.  
“Serissimo. Non ho smesso di pensarti per un attimo da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta. Spero di essere stato abbastanza chiaro: quello che abbiamo appena fatto non mi basta neanche lontanamente. Quindi, che ne dici?” chiese Harry sorridendo e tirando Louis un po' verso di sé.  
Louis non rispose. Colmò la distanza tra di loro e baciò Harry con passione.

 

*Qui Harry scrive 'CUM' (letteralmente "liquido seminale maschile") che si legge come 'COME', ovvero "venire", e Louis gli fa notare che l'ha scritto nel modo sbagliato, ma è chiaro ad entrambi che Harry si sta riferendo proprio a 'CUM'.

 

EPILOGO

Appena si svegliò, Louis ci mise un po' per capire di dove si trovasse. La sua prima sensazione fu il piacevole indolenzimento dei muscoli e il leggero dolore in tutto il corpo. Era comodo e al caldo. Probabilmente era mattina perché la luce stava cercando di infiltrarsi attraverso le palpebre. Qualcosa gli stava solleticando la pancia.  
Sospirò, rifiutandosi di muovere anche solo un singolo muscolo, almeno per il momento. Lentamente alcuni frammenti di realtà gli tornarono alla mente, e ricordò esattamente sia dove si trovava, sia il perché di quei dolori in tutto il corpo. Era nel letto di Harry. Era lunedì, e probabilmente Louis avrebbe dovuto controllare che ore fossero e andare al lavoro, ma non gli rimanevano energie per farlo.  
Era concentrato con tutto se stesso sugli attimi di memoria che gli tornavano in mente. Ricordi di tutto quello che era successo da quando Harry era entrato nel coffee shop sabato, completamente bagnato e con la tavola di scarbeo sotto braccio e un sorriso in viso. Louis sorrise tra sé e sé, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e perdendosi nella sensazione persistente dei fianchi di Harry sui suoi; ricordò come avevano riso insieme, parlato, mangiato pizza per cena da qualche parte, sedendosi quasi in braccio l’uno all’altro su una panchina. E, Dio, il modo in cui avevano scopato di nuovo una volta arrivati a casa di Harry, dopo averci messo cinque minuti per spogliarsi completamente, rotolarsi nel letto di Harry e sentire la sua voce roca che lo pregava di entrare lui dentro stavolta … Era stata fantastica la sensazione di essere dentro un altro uomo per la prima volta, e non un uomo qualunque, no: Harry non era semplicemente uno qualunque. Lui era semplicemente fantastico. E continuarono così, ancora e ancora, tra docce, birre, coccole e conversazioni infinite, fino a quando non si addormentarono abbracciati nel letto di Harry. Louis non aveva trovato la forza di tornarsene a casa: dimenticò ogni programma che aveva per quel weekend e rimase rintanato nell’appartamento di Harry, il quale lo accolse a braccia aperte. Louis era convinto del fatto che non avrebbe mai trovato l’energia necessaria per andarsene se Harry continuava a permettergli di restare. Poi venne la domenica sera, e Louis rimase nell’appartamento, addormentandosi tra le braccia di Harry con il petto pieno di qualcosa di grande e terrificante che somigliava molto ad amore.  
Probabilmente ora che era lunedì mattina avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma non voleva. Davvero non voleva. Perciò fece in modo che il suo svegliarsi nel letto di Harry durasse più a lungo possibile.  
Solo che in quel momento quel leggero solletico sulla pancia gli pareva fin troppo strano, perciò non riuscì a impedirsi di aprire gli occhi per vedere cosa stava succedendo. La prima cosa che vide fu Harry, il quale fissava la sua pancia con un’espressione concentrata e corrucciata. I ricci disordinati erano circondati da un’aura di luce che proveniva dalla finestra. Louis sorrise. “‘Giorno” gracchiò, mettendo una mano sotto la testa, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da Harry.  
“‘Giorno, piccolo” rispose Harry dedicandogli un sorriso per poi tornare a studiare la pancia di Louis, il quale cercò di mettersi a sedere e capire cosa stava succedendo. Ma Harry gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per tenerlo sdraiato. “No, fermo”  
“Perché?” chiese Louis. Guardò in basso meglio che la sua posizione gli permetteva, cercando di non muoversi troppo. Si morse il labbro, mentre i suoi occhi assonnati cercavano di elaborare ciò che vedeva. Su una linea di lettere di scarabeo che partiva dal centro del suo petto fino a raggiungere l’ombelico si leggeva “BEAUTIFUL”. Proprio in quel momento Harry stava posizionando con cura l’ultima lettera, mentre una manciata di lettere sparse erano ammucchiate di fianco a lui.  
Louis sentì le guancie scaldarsi, mentre la sensazione che provava da ormai due giorni andava crescendo esponenzialmente nel suo petto: da quello che era successo quel sabato pomeriggio al locale, non riusciva a non chiedersi se Harry si sentisse esattamente come lui. “Dio, sei così sdolcinato …” rise Louis, e quando la sua pancia tremò Harry gli premette di nuovo la mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.  
“Ti piace quando sono sdolcinato” replicò Harry sorridendo, come se fosse fermamente convinto di avere ragione. E infatti era vero.  
“È così infatti” confessò Louis. Era consapevole di arrossire come un idiota ogni volta che Harry gli faceva un complimento o gli diceva qualcosa di carino.  
E probabilmente era proprio per quello che a Harry piaceva torturare per bene Louis: afferrò altre due lettere da quelle sparse sul letto e mise dopo la B, scrivendo ‘BUM’. Louis dovette sforzarsi non poco per non mettersi a ridere, o per non sciogliersi. “Sì, diciamo che ho notato quanto ti piace il mio sedere” replicò, spostando lo sguardo dalle lettere ad Harry.  
Il ragazzo stava arrossendo violentemente, mentre prendeva altre lettere per comporre la parola ‘SMILE’, usando come E finale quella di BEAUTIFUL.  
Louis sorrise senza neanche pensarsi, e gli occhi di Harry volarono al suo viso, come se far sorridere Louis fosse stato il suo piano fin dall’inizio. “Ed eccolo lì …” sussurrò Harry tra sé e sé, soddisfatto di se stesso.  
“Sapientone” gli rinfacciò Louis, cercando di non morire per quanto Harry fosse incantevole e adorabile mentre scriveva quelle parole sul suo petto, con quella timida espressione in viso. Affettuoso da far male.  
Harry si limitò ad alzare leggermente le spalle; prese alcune lettere e le mise dopo la F per scrivere ‘FUN’.  
“Divertente? Dicono tutti che io sia irritante” disse Louis. Non era mai stato bravo ad accettare complimenti e usava l’umorismo per deviarli, anche se stavolta la sua risposta gli uscì più autocritica di quello che voleva. Harry ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. “L’unica cosa irritante di te è il fatto che sei talmente bello che non riesco a concentrarmi su nient’altro quando mi sei vicino” borbottò Harry sorridendo, mentre ricominciava a cercare tra le lettere, come se non sapesse che quello che aveva appena detto avrebbe potuto sciogliere Louis come neve al sole.  
Louis rise arricciando il labbro. “Lo dici solo perché, come hai dichiarato poco fa, ti piace il mio sedere” rispose, inarcando il sopracciglio come se stesse esponendo un argomento del tutto valido.  
“Falso” rimbeccò Harry, posizionando le lettere appena selezionate sul petto di Louis a formare la parola ‘ART’ partendo dall’unica A disponibile.  
A quel punto Louis sbuffò roteando gli occhi. Non era possibile che Harry si stesse riferendo a lui, stava solo giocando a esagerare. “Cosa c’entra l’arte in questa conversazione?” chiese Louis con nonchalance, cercando di deviare il discorso facendo ridere Harry.  
Ma Harry non rise. Continuò invece a posizionare altre lettere: una O e una V e una E a seguito della L con cui finiva BEAUTIFUL.  
Louis smise di respirare. Avevano trascorso solo due giorni insieme e si erano conosciuti nemmeno due mesi prima, durante i quali si erano visti solo poche ore ogni volta, ed era … semplicemente impossibile. E forse sarebbe sembrato ridicolo, ma quella parola era apparsa nei pensieri di Louis più di una volta durante quel finesettimana, come un’innegabile e bruciante insegna al neon. Ma per lui aveva senso, no? Harry era la persona più fantastica del mondo, così bella che faceva male solo a guardarla, così intelligente, profondo e incredibilmente dolce e divertente: una combinazione mortale di grandissima stupidità e infinita bellezza a cui Louis non riusciva a resistere. Era sicuro che qualunque essere umano avesse passato dieci minuti con lui se ne sarebbe innamorato. Era praticamente impossibile che Harry si potesse sentire allo stesso modo nei confronti di Louis, no? Non poteva essere vero: Louis poteva essere divertente e magari aveva un bel sedere, ma oltre a quello era … semplice. Louis era solo Louis. Forse c’erano buoni motivi se era solo.  
Mentre la sua mente era affollata da tutti questi pensieri, Louis guardò Harry intensamente con espressione confusa, rimproverandosi, reprimendo tutto ciò che poteva somigliare a una vaga speranza prima che essa potesse anche solo osare farsi viva nel petto. Era tutto giocoso e divertente prima che Harry usasse quelle lettere. D’un tratto si respirava un’atmosfera seria, come se la sanità mentale di Louis fosse appesa a ciò che avrebbe risposto Harry alla sua domanda. Guardò il sorriso rilassato di Harry, il sorriso di chi non è consapevole di tenere tra le mani l’anima di qualcun altro, e con voce bassa chiese: “Cosa ami?”  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria infastidita.  
Louis smise di respirare, aspettando una reazione.  
Ovviamente Harry, invece di parlare come una persona normale avrebbe fatto, afferrò altre due lettere sospirando sonoramente.  
Louis non staccò gli occhi da Harry nemmeno per un secondo, terrorizzato da quello che avrebbe visto, mentre Harry posizionava le due lettere sul suo petto. E all’improvviso, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, il viso di Harry venne attraversato da un’espressione nervosa: si morse il labbro, come se d’un tratto si sentisse vulnerabile. Louis lo notò, e finalmente capì che non aveva nulla da temere.  
C’erano due nuove lettere davanti alla U. Una Y e una O. Il profondo e tremante respiro che Louis esalò fece fremere le tessere appoggiate sulla sua pelle. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno avesse rivolto quelle parole a lui. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui aveva avuto abbastanza energia da credere a quelle parole. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui aveva voluto credere a quelle parole, o l’ultima volta in cui aveva desiderato così ardentemente che quelle parole fossero sincere, veramente sincere. Si morse le labbra violentemente, cercando di controllare il calore improvviso nel petto, le emozioni che si gonfiavano come un fiume in piena; cercò di tenere i piedi per terra ma, cazzo, era così difficile, soprattutto quando vide che Harry sorrideva. Il sorriso più stupido che gli avesse mai visto, senza alcuna goccia di inganno, senza alcun segno di voler usare quelle parole per ottenere qualcosa da Louis, senza alcun cenno a una bugia. Niente di tutto ciò, nonostante Louis cercasse a fondo di trovarne.  
L’improvviso nodo che gli si era formato in gola gli impedì di parlare. Aggrottò la fronte, sforzandosi di fare quella domanda nonostante l’espressione ridicola che probabilmente stava facendo. Era terrorizzato, ed era consapevole di quanto patetica sarebbe stata una domanda esplicita, quanto disperato e triste sarebbe stato chiedere ad Harry se davvero era quello che provava.  
Apparentemente Harry stava diventando bravo a leggere nella mente di Louis: si limitò ad annuire con sguardo onesto e luminoso. E Louis si ritrovò a crederci. Non ci mise alcuno sforzo ad accettarlo. Ci credette e basta, perché Harry lo aveva fatto restare tutto il weekend e aveva sentito la sincerità del ragazzo in ogni risata, ogni tocco, ogni bacio, ogni momento. Dell’istinto che in passato lo aveva fatto fuggire spaventato non c’era traccia, dentro di lui c’era solo speranza, una strana leggerezza e molta confusione: ci avrebbe messo tanto, tanto tempo per realizzare il fatto che una persona come Harry provasse dei sentimenti per lui.  
Tuttavia quella speranza e quella piccola scintilla di felicità nel petto erano molto più forti della confusione, perciò Louis fece i cadere i muri che lo circondavano, quelle barriere che aveva eretto per paura che qualcuno si avvicinasse troppo al suo cuore crollarono sotto il peso di ciò che provava per Harry.  
Si mise a sedere sul letto di scatto, facendo cadere tutte le lettere sul suo grembo ad eccezione di poche che rimasero attaccate alla sua pelle. Mise le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo appassionatamente. Lo baciò con tutto se stesso, con tutto quell’amore che cresceva e cresceva, con tutta quella speranza che rifiutava di andarsene dal suo cuore, sospirando tra le labbra di Harry e sentendosi felice.  
“Anch’io” sussurrò, aprendo appena gli occhi per guardare Harry. Harry che lo teneva stretto. Harry che gli sorrideva così luminosamente da essere accecante. Harry che faceva scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Louis. Harry che lo stava accogliendo nella sua vita per farlo restare. Louis rispose al sorriso contro le sue labbra: dentro di sé ringraziò Liam e Zayn per aver avergli fatto conoscere quell’incredibile nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storia <3 Spero vi sia piaciuta e nel caso lasciatemi kudos e commenti, li apprezzo molto :)


End file.
